Darkstalkers: The Demon Syndicate
by Count-Hagane
Summary: The Darkstalkers all looked forward at the beginning of a new year, but as the saying goes: 'Still waters hide the biggest of unseen threats' [Rating may differ pending upon new chapters] PLEASE R&R, Chap 15 up.
1. Prolouge: New Year's Eve

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _Darkstalker_ characters, they're owned by Capcom…but the characters that make up the _Demon Syndicate _are characters I came up with and that I do have a bit of control over. And with this aside enjoy.

December 31st, 11:45 P.M.

A faint blanket of snow fell on the streets of New York, as many waited for the ball to drop, the ball that would signal the New Year. Raptor walked up behind her and looked at the ball, "I still don't see what the bloody fuss is all about." Raptor said coldly.

"You're joking…right?" Felicia asked, Raptor shook his head, "That ball is a symbol, it symbolizes the passing of the old year and the beginning of a new one." She told him.

Raptor looked at it and said, "Oh great…the end of one old year of crud, and a beginning of a whole new one."

"Heavens no, it's sort of gives a person hope that things will turn out of the better than they did before." She told him.

"Better…let's see, we both went into that bloody tournament together only to have neither of us win…and then we had to fight that blow hard Jedah, and your saying things 'turned out for the better'." Raptor argued, and then he grumbled, "If that's your idea of better, then what's the worst that could happen?"

Felicia looked back at him and thought, "_He should've kept that to himself_._"_

We now leave our present location to the New York City skyline, we stop at one building in particular…why you ask, well maybe because it has a mansion built on its roof, that's why. We go inside this building to see an old man in a tuxedo…most likely a butler, carrying a tray with a long-necked bottle and a wine glass. He brings into a room that looks much like a study or library, a fire is roaring in the fire-place behind a chair that's facing a window, which faces Times Square and the ball. The butler opens the wine bottle, as he places the cork screw down a slightly pale hand reaches out from the obscurity of the armchair and picks it up, by the sound the figure makes he's sniffing the cork, "Ah, Merlot…Fetzer Eagle Peak…1949, thank you very much Lachlan." Says a mellow male voice from the chair, "You're welcome Mr. Nightshade." Says Lachlan, while pouring the red wine into the glass, then the figure in the chair gives a stern growl and says, "Lachlan, remember that I just like to be called _sir_."

Lachlan bows and says, "I apologize sir, I did not mean to offend you."

"Apology not needed Lachlan, you've been at my side through every turmoil…and I expect you to keep on doing so until the end of our days." The voice told him. Lachlan then looked at him rather sadly and asked, "Then I suppose you'll be going through with your plan?"

"Lachlan, my followers and I have long been awaiting this…it took 5 years of planning, they're now all in position. It is go to happen Lachlan whether you like it or not, and no one…not Pyron, not Jedah, not anyone…will stop me." Said the voice in an angry tone, then it took its wine glass in hand, got up, and walked over to the window. "Look at it Lachlan, in but a few minutes…that sphere will ring in the new year, and not just any year…but a year of _change_, a change so horrific that'll make anything Jedah did look like a mere pre-game show compared to the event I shall soon harness."

"But sir, the Darkstalkers…you've never faced them before, you don't know how strong they are." Lachlan warned the man.

"True, I did not enter Maximov's tournament…but I did watch, and only that, but also studied them. Learned their techniques and weaknesses." The man answered.

"Yes sir, but what I'm asking…that information is it enough?" Lachlan asked.

"Information equals Power Lachlan, and if I'm to become not but the most powerful Darkstalker on Earth, then information is my key to it. Right now all of them are probably celebrating the New Year in their own way, but after that ball drops they'll forget the name Jedah and the fear it held in their hearts, and learn to fear the name Dominic," the man then turned to look at Lachlan and we now see his face, he has black hair slicked straight back but not straight-straight back, grey eyes, but the smile on his face would both make you trust him on face value and send a shiver up your spine at the same time, "…Dominic Nightshade." Suddenly the ball started its descent and outside he could hear the soft echo of the countdown "Ten…Nine…Eight…"

Back at the nightclub people started saying, "Seven…Six…Five…"

"Four…" said Felicia confidently.

"…Three…" said Raptor in a lame tone of voice.

"Two…" said Lachlan, sounding rather scared.

"One." Said Dominic, an evil smile crossing his face

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The whole city seemed to cry out; in fact the whole world seemed in celebration.

"Happy New Year Lachlan," Dominic said grimly, "give the order to send the signal." Dominic then took one more sip of his wine glass, placed it down on the tray and exited the room while Lachlan got on the phone and dialed a number, when he heard someone pick up Lachlan said, "Keaton…it's Lachlan, he's given the order, send out the message to the others."

Lachlan then hung up the phone, hearing the click that told him, "_No turning back now_, _Lord forgive me for what Dominic's about to do_._"_ He thought to himself.

Well there you go, a cliff-hanger (BUM, BUM, BUMMM!), again I wish to turn your attention to the disclaimer again. Oh and if any of you wish to send me a review on how I might be 'insulting' the Darkstalker fans with this fan-fic I'd like to mention before I get to far into this story that that's NOT MY DAMN INTENTION!


	2. Dominic's Signal

BOSTON, JAN. 1st 12:02 A.M.

With the celebration of the new year behind her Felicia thought it be best to turn in for the night, "_But I wonder…_" she thought to herself, "could there be another threat out there?" she decided not to think about it and get some rest, "Tomorrows' going to be my first performance of the new year."

Raptor on the other hand, wasn't so excited, "Well, I guess Felicia's right…I mean, this years going to be a new one, and to say the least I don't want to screw it up too, maybe I should make some resolutions for me-self. I mean I could probably think of a few off the bat." Raptor then sat up on his bed and took out a napkin he'd taken from the club lounge and an autographing pen, "Now lets see here…" he whispered to himself.

NEW YORK, JAN. 1st (same moment in time)

Two men were hulling a rather large fire-work rocket out of a pick-up truck, another one was standing with a clipboard in hand…he looked as if he was awaiting their arrival, the two men got out, "Sorry about the delay Mr. Keaton sir, traffic was backed up something wicked."

Keaton looked at both of them, "I don't want to hear your excuses, get that thing off the truck or Mr. Nightshade will have all our heads!" he ordered, both men carried off the pick-up truck and placed in the ground about ten feet away from where they'd be when the thin went off. As soon as they lit it they ran for cover, it took off with a rather abnormal hiss, not your normal fire-work type hiss but sort of supernatural…unholy would almost be the right word, as it lifted towards the sky it gave a deafening scream, almost sounded like one of those teenage horror movie broads. And as the casing ripped off the sparks took the form of something even more amazing.

The sparks took form of a dragon, Keaton and the other two guys watched as the 'spark dragon' flew off eastward, "My _God_…did you guys see that?" Keaton asked, one of them nodded, Keaton then heard mumbling and looked and saw the other guy kneeling and saying, "Our Father…who art in heaven…hallowed be thy name…"

Dominic saw the dragon pass his window and smiled, "Go my signal…go to the other lands, spread word throughout the world, our time is now."

SOMEWHERE IN ENGLAND, JAN. 1st 5:09 P.M.

"Well Isn't this the way to start off the damn new year!" Jon Talbain thought to himself, "Still stuck with my condition and still…STILL no cure, but the year did start over…maybe I should look on the more positive side of things, I mean I have a few friends over seas, not to mention acquaintances…a few enemies, but I don't see much of them now in days."

Just then he saw something appear out of the west, it was a giant dragon only it appeared to be made of smoke. "What the heck is that thing?" Jon asked himself. He noticed it was heading in direction of London, he was about to go after it, but stopped and said, "I shouldn't go rushing into things, plus it didn't look like it wanted to destroy anything."

True, because Jon and the others (save for Donavan and Anita) didn't know that thing was Dominic Nightshade's signal to all his followers, the smoke shaped dragon circled London about three times, all the while the whole city was looking at it. One man, a brown-haired man with blue eyes, put on his glasses and looked up. He saw the dragon and smiled, he looked at his pocket watch which he took out of his vest pocket and said, "Right on schedule…Time for Michael V. Nighttale to get to work."

The signal then started heading north towards Scotland, some of the younger folk were calling their relatives who lived in Scotland and told them to be on the look out for what they'd just seen.

SOMEWHERE ON THE SCOTLAND COAST, JAN 1st 5:12 P.M.

Morrigan was 'touring' some of the abandoned castles of Scotland, she then saw something made of smoke make a hard left and head eastward, "What the heck was that about?" she whispered to herself.

SOMEWHERE IN THE BLACK FORESTS OF GERMANY, JAN. 1st 6:29 P.M.

"Donavan, wait up…I can't walk as fast as you!" Anita cried out, Donavan Baine stopped and looked back. Anita came running towards him, then tried to catch her breath. "I'm going to have to put a leash on you if you keep this up." Anita told him, "It's not my fault that you're not as accustom to walking around as I am." Donavan told her, suddenly they saw it, the dragon flying overhead of them on it's path eastward. Suddenly Anita shivered, "What is wrong?" Donavan asked. Anita looked ominously at him and said, "Something wicked this way comes."

ROMANIAN ALPS, JAN. 1st 8:16 P.M.

The twilight hour was Demitri's favorite time of day, when everyone was asleep and he could walk the streets of Bachrest or any other neighboring village without fear of the sun. But being a Vampiric Demon had its drawbacks…like being able to hold most vampire folklore true, then he saw it…a dragon that looked to be composed out of smoke and sparks "What in the name of the Demon World is that supposed to be?" he thought to himself. He watched as it took a sharp turn and headed south-east ward.

CARIO, EGYPT, JAN. 1st 9:17 P.M.

Anakaris looked up at the starry sky from his tomb entrance, he could see the faint light of Cairo just to the west, then _he_ saw it, the signal circled Cairo a few times then made its way further eastward, he scratched his head as if to say 'What the heck was that about?'

While the signal had circled Cairo a woman in a long dark brown hooded robe looked up and saw it, she nodded and thought, "Master Dominic calls to us now…and the Jackal shall not disappoint him."

SOMEWHERE NEAR BEIJING CHINA, JAN. 2nd 5:44 A.M.

Hsien-Ko looked at the glow of the Beijing city lights…sure it was too early for her to be up, but when you're a Kuang-Shi (that's a Chinese Ghost) sleep seems like a luxury, her sister Mei-Ling came out from what used to be their home just as Dominic's signal flew above them, "What in the name of the Emperor?" Hsien-Ko asked herself looking rather dumbfounded, the signal circled Beijing and few times, then continued (you guessed it) eastward.

OFF THE COAST OF BRAZIL, JAN 1st 10:11 P.M.

**Aulbath**** was busy catching some fish for his family when he saw Dominic's signal pass over him, of course from underwater it looked like a weird shaped shimmer until he surfaced, the signal circled the place he believed was called Rio De Janiero a few times then head off northward "That can't be good." Said Aulbath.**

**MEXICO, JAN. 1st 4:58 P.M.**

**Phobos**** looked at the somewhat thriving jungle it'd once knew, "What a waste…so sad to see what has become of my home." It thought to itself, then it saw the signal. "………what…" Was the only thing it could register on its memory space that fit what it had just seen. Once the signal reached Mexico City it circled it a few times then continued North-ward. In Mexico City two men had seen the signal, "Ready Ajax?" asked the one with the black hair, "Only if you are Othello." Replied the blond-haired one.**

ONTARIO CANADA, JAN. 1st 9:15 P.M.

Sasquatch didn't see it, but he knew something evil was on it's way, the signal reached Toronto where it was a balmy -17. The news was already getting sightings of this strange phenomenom, just then one of the people at a bar who'd watched the TV left without paying for his beer. "Hey buddy…you going to pay for that?" The bartender asked, the man turned around in his blue parka and said, "Just put on my tab, will you aye?"

WASHINGTON D.C. JAN. 1st 9:19 P.M.

Now the signal didn't go down here, it was actually on it's way back to New York City…why I bring us here is another reason, B.B Hood was walking from the Capitol building, the Senate having been impressed by the number of Darkstalkers she'd taken out, "Maybe this year I can top myself…hee-hee."

She then stopped in front of a hardware store and saw the giant spark dragon in a special bulletin, "Something that out of the ordinary…safe bet there are Darkstalkers involved." She thought to herself.

NEW YORK CITY, JAN 1st 9:30 P.M.

Dominic saw his signal return through his library window, from there it soared into the air and exploded into a bunch of fireworks blasts. But Dominic knew it's job had been finished, it had contacted all his followers…he knew that the someone would try and stop him, another Darkstalker perhaps…or maybe Pyron or Jedah would return and try and beat him to the punch. But it didn't matter, he had power…it didn't matter if Demitri, Pyron, or even Jedah tried to stop him. He just took a sip of his wine glass and smiled.


	3. New Management, They are not alone

Raptor put down his pen looked at his list of resolutions for the New Year:

Try and be a bit more truthful with Felicia and the people that write me paychecks. Try to be a bit more in-tune with me fans. Try looking on the more positive side of things. Try…and I mean TRY to be nice to somebody once in a while. 

He looked it over and then crossed off the third resolution, "_I'll leave that to the kitty-cat_." He then looked at his rooms' alarm clock 9:45 P.M. "Oh bloody HELL! I've got a gig…in a half a damn hour!" He grumbled dashing to-and-fro across his room trying to get ready.

He arrived just ten minutes before he was supposed to go on. "Well look who showed up," said a voice behind him. Raptor turned around to see Felicia behind him. "Look…ah don't want to hear it. I was thinking about somethin' and I guess I got me self a little side tracked."

Meanwhile Dominic and Lachlan were at the back in the VIP seating, "That Felicia…she was rather elegant wouldn't you say, the way she danced on stage……if I were 25 years younger sir, I'd have truly been ensnared." Lachlan told Dominic.

"Yeah, I guess she wasn't bad…for a Darkstalker." Dominic responded.

"A _Darkstalker_ sir? I mean that get up could've been a costume—!" Lachlan pointed out.

"_Could've_ being to keyword in that sentence." Dominic replied.

"But how do you know—?" Lachlan started to ask.

"Trust me Lachlan; if you'd seen her at the tournament too you'd have wizened up to her as well. Who's next on stage Lachlan?" Dominic asked, taking a sip of white wine this time. Lachlan looked at the pamphlet he'd gotten from the bartender and said, "Next up is some bloke named Lord Raptor…sounds like some mindless heavy metal rocker if you ask me."

"_He's more than a musician Lachlan…but I'll keep this comment to myself_." Dominic thought to himself. As Raptor got set up on stage Lachlan pulled out a set of ear-plugs and said, "I have a bad feeling I'm going to need these."

And in truth he was right, Raptor's song was so loud and powerful that Lachlan's ear-plugs were only a little help. Lachlan looked at Dominic to find him head-banging to the music. "HONESTLY SIR!" Lachlan tried to shout; Dominic looked back and said "WHAT WAS THAT LACHLAN?" Dominic hollered back.

When Raptor finished Dominic looked at Lachlan and said, "Quite a performer wouldn't you say…a little satanic I'll admit, but good."

"Satanic indeed," said Lachlan glumly "sir while I'll admit he was quite a good performer, he was no Bach I'll tell you."

"Of course not Lachlan, if he was Bach he'd have put me to sleep." Dominic responded.

After almost everyone had cleared out Dominic and Lachlan went backstage, Felicia and Raptor saw him approach. "Hey…you're not supposed to be back here!" Felicia told him.

Dominic shrugged and said, "I saw no bouncers at the door, no velvet rope…so I figured 'what could it hurt?'."

"Yeah, but there was a sign on the door that said 'EMPLOYEE ENTERANCE'…a sign I'm sure you could read." The manager of the club pointed out.

"Signs are trivial to me, a person could see a 'don't walk on the grass' sign in the park and what would that person do but walk on it anyway." Dominic told him.

"Yeah, but it still stands…you can't be back here, so get going!" the manager said, ushering Dominic and Lachlan back the way they came.

"Monsieur, I will suppose for a moment you don't have a clue about who I am?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah, you're another fan of these two who don't follow the rules!" the manager said sarcastically.

"Humph…I sir, am Dominic Nightshade, and this elder chap with me is my butler Lachlan Copperpot." Dominic told him.

The manager stopped for a moment and said, "Wait, you mean to tell me you're that rich multi-millionaire who owns—."

"About 169 nightclubs…" Lachlan told him.

"And would like to be business partners with you and make this one 170?" Dominic asked then said, "One and the same."

The manager then let go of both of them and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Nightshade sir, if I'd known it'd been you—please accept my apologies."

Dominic nodded and said, "Of course…but first allow me to congratulate our two artists on another successful night and grand performance……Miss Felicia, Lachlan found your performance tonight most extravagant."

"Thank you." Felicia said politely, Lachlan then took her right hand in his, kissed it and said, "I should be the one thanking you."

"RRRiiiggghhht…" Dominic said in a flat tone of voice, then he looked at Raptor and said, "And Raptor…I found your performance like a rhino trampling a flock of geese." Raptor looked rather insulted, "You know…powerful." Dominic added.

"Oh, well…thanks I guess." Raptor said with a bit of a smile.

"Well the manager and I have got plans to make…see you tomorrow I suppose." Dominic told them, but before he left he looked back and said, "You know this almost slipped my mind but, I have connections with record companies…if you would like I could see if I could get anyone to sign on with you two."

"How much are we talking here?" Felicia asked; Raptor nodded in agreement.

"Oh, well…how does 75 grand sound?" Dominic asked.

"75,000 DOLLARS! Well then—." Raptor started to say, but Felicia stopped him and said, "We'll think about it."

"Very well then." Dominic said and with that he continued on his way.

Raptor removed Felicia's hand from his mouth and said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Think about Raptor…some big nightclub mogul comes in here and offers to get us record deals, don't you find that suspicious?" She asked him sternly.

"But with that, we'd have both been set for life!" Raptor argued.

"Well…" Felicia said looking at the direction Dominic had went, "I don't trust him, call it a bad hunch…but there's something about that guy that gives me the shivers."

As she and Raptor went their separate ways Raptor thought, "_Yeah, well your shivers just cost me being set for life wuss puss_."

STREETS OF LONDON, JAN 2nd 5 A.M.

Jon finally decided to see what had happened in London, the nature of what he'd seen was eating away at him. While he searched the streets he saw no apparent damage, "_I don't understand it_." He thought to himself, "_A thing that size should've been able to take to roof off a house, but if it wasn't trying to destroy anything…what was its purpose of coming here anyway_?"

"I know what you're thinking," said a voice, Jon looked up to find Michael Nighttale looking down at him from a rooftop, "and I can answer you're question for you right now Jon Talbain. That wasn't a real dragon…but a signal, a signal to the world that the war between humans and Darkstalkers must come to an end, and we must join together human and creature alike lest we wish to be washed away in the flood."

"And you're the leader of this little endeavor?" Jon asked.

"Oh no…I'm just a mere spokesperson, a follower of the real 'leader' as you so put it. He can help you just like he helped me when he gave me this." Michael said, he then pulled out a bronze medallion that was connected to a gold chain around his neck. "Well it'll take more than a mere spokesperson to convince me." Jon said coldly, as he walked away Michael chuckled and said, "You may not want to believe Jon, but there was a time when I was just as delusional as you. The way I look at it, though you're older than me…you and I are not that very different." Michael then leapt down from his spot and landed on his feet on the street bellow.

"How can you say that, you and I are different in everyway I imagine…you're a human and—well, look at me and tell me how we're alike?" Jon argued.

Michael then gave a dark looking smile, his eyes became to slits, "Very well…" he said as he slowly removed the bronze medallion from around his neck, "if you need proof…then proof I shall provide."

No sooner had he removed the medallion did he clutch his sides, groaning in pain. "Hey, are you alright?" Jon asked, out of concern for the young man's current predicament. Suddenly a bubble of dark-energy seemed to engulf Michael, Jon could only watch as Michael's body shuddered and writhed inside there. Suddenly Jon saw bits of Michael's clothing come scattering about from in there, the next thing he heard was a blood-chilling howl. "No…you can't be, there's just no way, are you?" Jon asked in disbelief, when the dark energy sub-sided the _human_ form of Michael no longer stood there, but a werewolf. "Ahhh…that feels _SOOO_ much better feels like being let out of a cage."

Jon looked Michael over, he looked like a mirror image of Jon only he had red-orange fur where the blue was supposed to be, and his hands and feet had a sort of brownish colored fur, and white claws…from appearance he looked not like a werewolf but a werefox!

"You see Jon, what you see before you is my true form without the benefits of my medallions' powers, our 'leader' made me this medallion…combining it with the little bit of alchemy he knew, to help me discover who I truly was…and if you join us Jon, a do not doubt he could do the same for you…sure it might only be a magical mask for lycanthropy, but think about it…you'd be able to walk amongst humans again, probably even find a woman that'll marry you for who you are and not what you look like."

Jon looked into Michael's eyes…he knew this had been what he was searching for, but these days he knew…everything comes with a price, and the price with this would he had to bestow his loyalty unto the real brains behind this whole thing. "I'm sorry…you're a good salesman Michael, but I'm afraid this costumer will have to pass on your offer."

Michael closed his wolf-like eyes and shook his head in pity saying, "If that is your answer…then I shall weep a crocodile tear for you when I bring my master your corpse."

Michael wasted no time in attacking Jon, Jon leapt out of the way of Michaels' initial strike. But had no time to prepare himself for his second move which was a kick to the chest, "I don't want to fight you." Jon said.

"Maybe you haven't noticed it, but chivalry…honor…all those things that make a warrior great, are dead." Said Michael coldly, Michael then charged at Jon again only as he did a black aurora formed around him, the next thing Jon knew it felt like he'd gotten hit by a double-decker bus. Jon managed to do a back-flip and recover from the shot. "_This guy's almost as strong as Demitri…heck, maybe stronger. Well I guess if it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get_." Jon then took off like a bullet at Michael, but Michael jumped over Jon and struck him in the back.

"_Jon you had a chance to get back everything you lost…but instead you chose your own short-sighted pride over a promise of a cure, and now…you will pay with your own blood for that arrogance, I'll see to that._" Michael thought to himself as he charged up for an energy attack.

But as soon as he struck an explosion rang out, forcing both Michael and Jon away from each other. Both of them were a little weary, Michael then looked at Big Ben and said, "…We'll finish this another time." And with that Jon, in his hurt state watched as Michael jumped from rooftop to rooftop, leaving him behind.

BEIJING OUTSKIRTS JAN. 2nd 1:17 P.M.

Hsien-Ko couldn't shake the feeling that what she'd seen this morning had been but a foreboding omen of something more terrible to come, she'd had had visions of both Earth and Demon World breathed in flame, she saw some of her friends…only they looked life-less, like they'd fought something with all they had and it still wasn't enough. Then she saw it, a throne of cold steel and a voice saying…your friends were fools, though your allied efforts were noble, you should have realized that battling my forces is like battling the tide…futile and useless."

Next to the throne she saw Lilith and Morrigan, they were both sitting at the foot of it like to loyal hounds to their master…but the person on the throne was neither Demitri, nor was it Jedah…it was someone else. Before she could see who it was the vision stopped.

"I don't understand, what does this vision mean?" she asked herself.

"What vision sister?" Mei-Ling asked.

"I keep seeing the same vision…it looks as if humanities fate has been sealed, but so has the demon world nobility." Hsien-Ko told her sister.

"It is probably the future you see, of events that have not yet come to pass." Mei-Ling told her.

"The thing is, whatever power did this…did it without pity, without mercy, and made sure no one saw it coming." Hsien-Ko said sadly.

"Well whatever happens is probably a safe deal away." Mei-Ling answered.

"Can you put a gamble on that my dear, when perhaps something seeming so far off can actually be near?" asked a disembodied voice.

Just then a bunch of ghostly fire-balls appeared around them, Hsien-Ko stood up, "Who are you…show yourself!" the voice returned nothing but laughter, she was about to charge off into the woods looking for whom this voice belonged to when Mei-Ling stopped her, "Don't let him get to you Hsien-Ko…that's just what he wants." She then looked out there and in a clear voice asked, "Are you the one responsible for what we saw this morning?"

"Responsible? No say I, what you saw was a signal from a greater power to I." replied the voice.

"You know, I'd feel a little better if you revealed yourself in person." Mei-Ling told the voice.

"Very well I say to you, now Hsien-Ko…Mei-Ling, prepare yourselves for a visit from the Dark Dragon, from Chang Wu." The voice told them, suddenly a cloud of black mist appeared before them, from the mist appeared a headless body, the head came slowly floating behind and reattachted itself backwards, then with an inhuman sound of bones crunching the head whirled around and faced them, the figure was wearing a porcelain mask so you couldn't see his face, he wore a costume much similar to Hsien-Ko's only it's main colors were black, maroon, and grey. Now Hsien-Ko had heard of great warrior name Chang Wu once…but did not know if that Chang Wu and this Chang Wu were one and the same. "So who or what are you for say?" Mei-Ling asked, Chang let out a gleeful laugh and said, "I am Chang Wu that's who can't you see, as for what I'm quite like Hsien-Ko…a Kuang-Shi."

"Yeah, the head twist kind of gave that away, now you said that dragon thing was a signal to you?" Mei-Ling asked.

"Oh no, not just a signal to me…but to all the Darkstalkers, to all there be." Chang Wu told her.

"Okay then…it's a signal, but for what?" Hsien-Ko asked harshly.

"A signal that we of the dark can no longer fight the humans, the one who sent it wants peace between the two sides or we will face an inevitable Armageddon." Chang Wu told them straightly this time. "He wishes for you two to join him, if you pledge you loyalty to him…he will see that nothing comes to harm you. With your help…he's confident that peace can be reached."

"Well tell your master we're not interested, so shove off." Hsien-Ko said aloud, "I think what she means to say is your offer is great…but I'm afraid we'll have to pass on it." Mei-Ling told him.

Chang Wu shook his head and said, "I was hoping you'd be more reasonable…you two, but it looks like you'll have to be taught humility by means the Wrath of Chang Wu!" Chang told them, running his left sleeve over his face…when he removed it they saw a bare skull with two shining green dots for eyes almost like gems. The skull then let out an airy but insane laugh as it raised its' left sleeve again only this time a brightly colored cone shape appeared out the end of it, he then aimed it at Mei-Ling and fired a rather large fire-work rocket at her, Hsien-Ko was able to tackle her sister out of way before it hit. Chang Wu then saw a bright flash of light and when he looked again, he only saw Hsien-Ko standing before him, a luck charm attached to her hat. "_Where is your sister_?" she heard Chang ask her mentally, his head cocked slightly to the left as a gesture of curiosity.

"She's still around Chang, but let me ask you something…" said Hsien-Ko.

"_Before we do battle, I will answer what wrecks you're mind…so while we're fighting you can put that fear behind_." Chang Wu mentally replied.

"Are you the great warrior of Beijing Chang Wu?" Hsien-Ko asked.

"_Ah yes I lie to you not that is who I was…but what brings that question on, what cause_?" asked Chang

"You were the greatest warrior in all of Beijing…all the little boys and young men wanted to be like you, all the young women and yes even myself wanted to date or even marry you, because you fought against the darkness…then you had to go and sell your soul to the darkness so you could have magical abilities…to put your corrupted spirit to rest will be a great honor for me." Hsien-Ko told him.

"_Very well,_" Chang told her with a nod, "_but I think you'll find my spirit will not be so easily rested_!"

Hsien-Ko wasted no time in attacking Chang, but Chang quickly dodged out of the way and attempted to trip her. But Hsien-Ko jumped over his foot and turned around to strike him again. This time Chang blocked it and struck Hsien-Ko in the waist with his free arm. As soon as there was distance between the two of them again Chang tried the fire-work trick again, but this time Hsien-Ko summoned her Reflect Gong to send the attack back at him. Chang then said, "_That gong of yours was a clever trick, I see…but let's see how you handle your worst enemy_."

Chang Wu then started to say some sort of chant that brought a sort of mirror in front of him, he then turned it to face Hsien-Ko…in the reflection Hsien-Ko saw herself only it looked like she was staring at a black & white photograph of herself. "If you think that little trick will save you, you're already defeated." Hsien-Ko said, charging for the mirror and the person behind it.

Suddenly, as she was about to strike, her reflection reached out from the mirror and blocked her attack, she recoiled as she saw her own reflection step out from the reflective surface of Chang Wu's mirror.

She heard Chang give another laugh and say, "_Didn't you get it, don't you see? You're your own worst enemy!_"

Well to shorten this up Hsien-Ko did defeat the mirror version of herself and was ready to fight Chang Wu when she noticed, Chang Wu was no wear to be seen, he had fled. Out of the corner of her left eye she saw a wisp of black mist. "_I will defeat you Chang Wu_…_even if it costs me everything_."


	4. Greek Gods in Mexico

It was in the newspaper that she finally heard what had went down early New Years Day…the dragon some say was composed out of sparks, others said smoke, while others said both. "_What the heck is this about_?" she thought to herself.

"Guess you saw the paper too?" Asked the voice of Raptor, coming up from behind her. "Sounds like something Demitri or Jedah would attempt."

"No, Demitri doesn't have the resources for something like this…and this is too sterile of an operation to be anything Jedah would try." Felicia told Raptor.

"Well I'm going out for a walk…want to come with?" Raptor asked. Felicia shook her head, "Fine…your loss kitty-cat."

Just as Raptor was about three blocks from the hotel he and Felicia were staying at a black limo pulled up beside him, the window rolled down and there was Dominic, "Well I'll be blessed…our paths cross again Mr. Raptor…may I offer you a ride?" he asked.

Raptor shrugged and said, "Fine by me mate, wanted to speak with you anyway."

"I'm sure you did." Said Dominic cheerfully while opening the door for him.

As soon as Raptor was inside Dominic said, "I had a feeling you wanted to talk about the record deal I offered last night?" Dominic asked

"Exactly, I'm willing to be on-board with you on that…Felicia don't speak for us all and she don't speak for me, she turned down a good offer and I just can't see why—?"

"Why'd she do that? I quite agree Mr. Raptor…she was a little too careful, and one should never be too careful when an opportunity like this one comes along. But you I can tell…are a man that knows when to grab life by the horns." Dominic said proudly.

"Damn straight I am." Said Raptor.

"_Good because I'll need you when the time is right_." Dominic thought to himself, an evil smile crossed his face.

MEXICO JAN. 3rd, 7:30 A.M.

Phobos then came on something that both amazed and horrified him, he saw that a portion of the forest had been either scorched or looked like it'd had the life sucked out of it, "What could have done this destruction…this chaos?"

"It asks a question, we'd be willing to answer…right Othello?" Asked a voice behind Phobos.

"Quite right Ajax…but does the contraption wants to know what it faces is its own annihilation?" another voice asked.

Phobos turned around and saw a blond and black haired duo, "Who are you?" Phobos asked.

"Why we're representatives of a syndicate…aren't we Othello." Said Ajax.

"Ajax…we weren't supposed to tell him that, now he probably won't join us." Othello hissed.

"Oops…my bad." Ajax said looking rather embarrassed.

"And you're the ones who did this…all of _this_!" Phobos asked.

"We needed to test our powers out on something, big guy." Othello said pressing his hand against the trunk of a living tree, suddenly Phobos watched as the tree started to die. "A syndicate…is that like a group?" Phobos asked.

"Yeah in a way it is…I guess." Ajax answered.

"Then…I never would join a group whose followers destroy nature just to test their powers." Phobos told them.

"Oh man, you're one dense piece of machinery then…guess we're going to have to teach him a lesson, right Othello?" Ajax asked, Othello nodded, "Right Ajax…you get yourself ready, I'll deal with this piece of scrap-metal." Othello replied.

Suddenly Ajax seemed to hunch over slightly; an aurora writhed and twisted around him…but before Phobos could do anything about it something grabbed the robot from behind, Phobos turned around to see a skeleton grabbing him from behind.

"What is this?" Phobos asked in disbelief.

"I call from the River Styx, my army of the undead." Othello said, an eerie dark green glow covered his hand, suddenly a great flash of white light appeared and where Ajax had been standing…there was now a being that appeared to be made of pure energy.

"Pyron?" Phobos asked.

"Pyron…did you here that Othello, he called me Pyron. Well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not that useless piece of space trash!" Ajax argued, firing a beam a fiery energy from his hand, hitting Phobos and knocking him about a quarter of a mile away. "The names Ajax…but you can call me Apollo."

Othello nodded and said, "And my name's Othello…but you can call me Hades."

Phobos was starting to get back up when Ajax (Apollo) became a shape-less form of energy and struck Phobos back to the ground, "Don't bother getting back up you piece of junk." He then looked at Othello (Hades) and said, "Punish him H-Man!"

"My pleasure." Othello said darkly, suddenly the green glow incased his entire body and the next thing Phobos knew a giant Skeleton at least several times his size came bursting out of the ground, the radiance covered Othello in the center of its chest. The heart no doubt, "Catacomb Crush!" Othello called out, suddenly the giant skeleton brought its fist up and then back down as if attempting to squashing a bug, and Phobos was that bug, he at least managed to roll out of the way of ground zero, but the impact was so powerful it created a 47 foot wide 40 foot deep crater. Othello looked pleased at what he'd done…but soon his look changed to one of disbelief. "_Good God_, _He's still alive_?"

Phobos then struck the skeletal hand, forcing it and the rest of the skeleton to break apart…but Othello levitated down to the ground slowly and safely, Ajax came up to his right side and said, "You thinking what I'm thinking of doing?" Ajax asked.

"It's time to end this." Othello answered.

"Alpha!" Ajax shouted, a ball of fiery energy building in his hand.

"Omega!" Othello yelled, the same green ball of energy building in his hand as well.

"CYCLONE!" Both of them said simultaneously, suddenly the balls of fire and light became energy beams…both mixed together, and hit Phobos head on, when the attack subsided there was a sloth of devastation in the ground about 33 feet across and stretching for five miles. Ajax returned to his normal form and he and Othello walked to the end of the destruction they'd caused to find Phobos lying on the ground, "Is he finished?" Ajax asked.

Othello walked up to the downed automaton and kicked it a few times, "Yep…it's gone, lets go." Othello answered.

Unbeknownst to them, Phobos wasn't gone…but more or less rebooting his system. It sat up and said, "Uh…ouch."

BOSTON, JAN. 3rd 10:40 A.M.

"Well it was fun doing business with you mate." Raptor said as he stepped out of Dominic's limo.

"As well as it was you Mr. Raptor, I'll run your information by all my connection and see if anyone's interested in investing in you…good day." Dominic said.

As the limo pulled away Dominic got a phone call, he picked it up and said, "Ahoy-hoy…Othello, so how did it go?"

Dominic nodded and said, "Oh really? That's a crying shame…well I guess that's what happens when you destroy someone's home, good bye."

As he hung up he to out a list that had all the Darkstalkers names on it, he took a pen and put an X by Jon Talbain, Hsien-Ko, and Phobos' names, and an O by Lord Raptors'

"_Let's hope the others aren't as blind sighted_." Dominic thought to himself.


	5. Riptide in Rio

Raptor entered the nightclub to find Felicia staring at him, "What was that about?" She asked sternly. "Oh that, well you see…I was still taking me walk when—." He started to explain.

"That was Dominic Nightshades' limo." Felicia told him.

"Well yeah, he offered me a ride you see…and a ride in a limousine, how could I turn that down." Raptor said, he knew telling her the truth would only make her madder. "You took him up on his record deal didn't you?" She asked him, now he knew one of his resolutions had been to be more truthful with people, and if he was going to live up to it he had to say here and now, "Hey, I just think it was a bad idea to turn down his offer…and to throw me in the same boat with you."

"Well then congratulations, you just sold your soul to devil in a limo." Felicia said to him coldly.

"Hey I'll let you know I sold my soul to the devil long before that…and he wasn't in a bloody damn limo when I did it!" Raptor yelled at her as she left.

RIO DE JANEIRO, JAN. 3rd 1:55 P.M.

When Aulbath went back fishing off the coast of Rio de Janeiro he noticed something the whole city was flooded, the water level had risen so high that Rio was submerged in several inches of water, plus the whole city had gone silent. Aulbath knew that now would be the time to find out why, as he walked the empty streets he thought, "This is not usual, yesterday this city was full of life…but now, now it's eerily dead silent." When he got to the business district he saw a man in a navy blue t-shirt and jeans standing in the middle of the flooded street. "Hey you." Aulbath called out. The man looked at Aulbath and asked, "Are you talking to me?"

Aulbath looked at man's face now, this person had sand blonde hair and blue eyes, deep blue. "Yes…you seem to be the only one around, where is everybody?"

The man looked at Aulbath and said, "They all fled indoors when I flooded the city."

"You…you did this?" Aulbath asked in disbelief.

The man nodded and said, "Mer-people aren't the only ones who can bend the will of the ocean."

"So you bended the will of the water to flood the city?" Aulbath asked.

"You can put it that way if you want, but it doesn't really do my work justice." The man said.

"What's your name?" Aulbath asked.

"My name is Morrie…Morrie Vench, and you don't have to introduce yourself Aulbath, for you see I've been waiting for you here." Morrie told him.

"Waiting for me, why?" Aulbath asked.

"Because I wish to ask you to join a group I represent, a group which wants to unite humans and Darkstalkers as one…no more fear, no more wars." Morrie told him.

"And you're leading this operation?" Aulbath asked.

"No, the leader of our operation is someone much greater than I, so what say you…decide now Aulbath." Morrie told him.

Aulbath thought this was too good of an offer to pass up, but then it did sound too good. "It's tempting…but I'm afraid I'll wait until humans will accept us on their own." Aulbath said as he turned around and left.

Morrie let out an angry growl and said, "BIG MISTAKE PAL!"

The next thing Aulbath felt as if someone had turned a high pressured hose on and hit him in the back, he hit the ground pretty hard then turned around to see Morrie was no longer behind him. "What's wrong fin-boy…didn't see what you were looking for!" said the voice of Morrie, he felt Morrie grip his shoulder he turned around to find Morrie standing behind him again, "How'd he get over here so quickly without me seeing him?" Aulbath thought for a moment as Morrie struck him with an uppercut to the jaw. Aulbath had little time to recover before Morrie landed on top of him and started pummeling him like mad shouting, "This is what happens to those who don't join the Demon Syndicate when given the opportunity!"

Aulbath then let out a sonic screech, he then saw Morrie's body quake and shudder almost like water. He threw Morrie off and said, "If you want to fight me then you'll get your chance now."

Morrie looked at Aulbath, his breaths coming out slow and heavily. "THAT WAS **COLD** JACK!" Morrie hollered at him, then suddenly Aulbath watched as two high pressure columns of water hit him and knock him back. "_Is this guy made out of—_?" Aulbath asked himself, he then sent a tidal surge back at Morrie, but Morrie held out his right hand and some how parted the water before it hit him. Just then Aulbath struck Morrie in the head and had his question answered when Morrie's head splatter apart like water.

Aulbath looked in horror as Morrie's head reformed in front of him, laughed and said, "That's right I'm not just flesh blood and bone so allow me the introduction Merman…meet _Hydroman_!" Morrie then sealed him in a bubble of liquid.

Aulbath laughed at him, Morrie wagged his finger at Aulbath and said, "Wait…you'll get what's coming to you, you know what having air forced through your gills feels like?"

Aulbath then felt something shoot through his gills, whatever it was hurt like heck, Morrie then released Aulbath, who was gasping from what had just happened, "Well…I don't have gills, so you had to be the guinea pig for it."

"You—." Aulbath started to say, but before he could finish he was it by another blast of water and well, to shorten it up Aulbath and Morrie battled all the way back out to the beach, when it was all said and done Aulbath lost consciousness. "Ha, take _THAT…_" Morrie cheered in his own vulpine triumph, watching as Aulbath's body floated out to the ocean. "Yeah, you've been _Hydro-nated_ girly fish-man." Morrie said in his best Arnold S. voice…and if just to add insult to injury he put on a set of Terminator-style sunglasses and said, "Hasta la Vista Mer-dork…I'll be back."

NEW YORK CITY, JAN. 3rd Noon

Dominic received a phone call at his place, he was in his home office. "Ahoy-hoy…Morrie, I was hoping to hear from you…so how did things pan out?" he asked, "He turned you down…I'm positive you showed him the error of his choices……you did, very well, see you soon." As he hung up he took out his list again and put an X by Aulbath's name.


	6. Trust in the Nile

Okay before I start may I say that I know my story has gotten some attention, but a little feedback wouldn't be unappreciated…especially by anyone who knows the Darkstalkers series or would like to comment me about or on the characters I created. Seriously people…I could use some response to know that my story is drawing some signs of life, well with that out in the open now…here's the next installment.

Felicia decided to see Mr. Nightshade, he was stopping in again to see tonight's performance…when it was Raptor's turn to go on Felicia stopped by his table, Dominic looked up and looked almost happy to see her. "Well Felicia…nice to see you again, saw your performance…you show more and more promise every time I see you." Dominic said, "Yes if you don't mind me saying, if you signed on like your friend Raptor did I think we could possibly boost your career."

"You're off your rocker if you think I'll sign on with you, just because you were able to trick Raptor doesn't mean you'll be able to pull the wool over my eyes." She snapped at him.

Dominic looked a little taken a back, "Oh my, the kitten has claws after all," Dominic took a drink of the beverage that was clutched in his hand and finished, "but I assure you, your friend Raptor was not tricked into signing on with me…he was under his own influences just as you are by confronting me on the issue now."

"His own influences…" Felicia said aloud, "you dangled the promise of a possible 75 grand contract deal in front of his face like a carrot on a string, and your saying he signed on with you under his own influences?"

Dominic looked at her and said, "I say his own because he realized that you don't speak for him, that he has his own voice and can speak for himself…I'm very sure you'd have done the same if you two had swapped places or roles."

"Very unlikely." Felicia said sternly to him, but as she turned to leave Dominic said, "Your voice says no…your eyes," he then turned away, "tell me you would've taken the opportunity without question, if you'd been in Raptors' place."

Felicia then turned back around and said, "Stop trying to fill my head with your millionaire 'voodoo'!"

Dominic chuckled at the remark and said, "What you call 'millionaire voodoo' is actually a Masters Degree from Harvard with Law and Politics as majors, with a minor in Psychology."

"Well just stop, you could freak most women out with a thing like that!" she told him.

Dominic then looked down upon himself and thought, "_There was one that wasn't, but she's gone now…out of my life_," He then looked up at Felicia again, "_but you'll see_," a smirk then crossed his face, "_you and all the others like you will see what my 'voodoo' could've helped you achieve_."

EGYPT, JAN. 4th 6:10 A.M.

"_My target lies inside, I best tread carefully now_." The woman in the dark brown robe thought to herself as she stood outside Anakaris' tomb.

She then mustered up what courage she could and went inside, making sure to avoid any traps that might have been set for grave robbers. When she made it to Anakaris' burial chamber, she opened it and saw the sarcophagus, she ran her hand across it…it looked old, and yet there was no dust. As soon as she removed her hand the sarcophagus lid started to move, she took a few steps back as it slid off and she came face to face with the mummy. "_My word…Master Dominic said the guy was big, but I had no idea_."

Anakaris looked down at his uninvited guest, but was she friend or foe he couldn't tell.

"All hail the mighty Anakaris!" the woman cheered as she bowed to him.

She remained kneeling but said, "My master has sent me to speak with you on a matter that concerns him greatly." She then took out a small leather pouch and placed it down at Aankaris' feet, "My master wishes to ally himself with you oh great Anakaris, he gives you what is in that pouch as a peace offering, he hopes you will accept."

Anakaris picked up the pouch and undid the twine that kept it bound together, inside was an assortment of diamonds and gold pieces. "May I add that if you ally yourself with my master he may be able to protect your people?"

Anakaris looked to be thinking it over for a moment, then he placed the pouch in his sarcophagus…she then had a hopeful look in her eyes, "Can I take that as a 'yes'?" she asked, Anakaris then pointed to some hieroglyphs depicting his servants, the woman turned back and said, "I understand, I bid you good rest and thank you for your time." She said with another bow as she walked away, but she still faced him.

NEW YORK, JAN. 3rd 11:25 P.M.

Dominic got a cell phone call as he headed back home, "Ahoy-hoy? Jackal, so how did it go with Anakaris…I suppose he rejected you too……_really_, well that changes my whole outlook on this so far…wait, what was that I couldn't really hear you…mmm-hmmm, well then you stay there and do that…I want his trust, you understand? Okay, okay…I hope to see you soon, and call me _sir_ not _master_, okay…bye-bye."

Dominic took his list out again and put a circle by Anakaris' name, he then looked at the remaining names:

DEMITRI MAXIMOV

DONAVAN BAINE

FELICIA

MORRIGAN

SASQATCH

"_Now let's see…_" Dominic thought to himself, "_Now I know Sasquatch isn't smart enough to join us…but it'll be good to get him out of our path, for Demitri Maximov…my skills in diplomacy should aid me there, and once I get him on board with me, if I can get him on board with me…then ensnaring Morrigan will be a moderately difficult cakewalk, and that leaves us with the two hardest nuts to crack…Donavan Baine, and dear Felicia. Donavan will be very hard to get to see my views, especially if that little psychic brat Anita is anywhere near him…and as for Felicia, well considering that the nightclub managers deal went so smoothly means I now own 30 of the joint. And wouldn't you know where they're scheduled to perform next is one of my other nightclubs in Baltimore, yes…everything is good, soon I shall soon show our little diva who her 'Angel of Music' is._"


	7. Frigid Reception, Partial Explanation

As Felicia packed to leave Boston for Baltimore the air seemed to hold some foreboding omen, when she got to the lobby to leave, she was confronted again by none of that Dominic. "Leaving so soon?" He asked, Felicia didn't answer. "Don't tell me you're still mad at me for 'recruiting' Raptor?" Dominic asked realizing that she might actually bear a grudge, "Well, as I told you before he came to me and expressed in his own voice what he wanted."

"Then why does it still feel to me like you're trying to control us?" Felicia asked him. Dominic hardened his face and said, "Fine, if that is what you believe…I won't try and change your mind and rest my case, washing my hands of all of this. But I tell you now my dear that it may not be that easy turning away from me."

He just watched her leave, "_Yes, she'll find that escaping me will not be that easy at all_."

CANADIAN MOUNTAIN RANGE, JAN. 4th 9:30 A.M.

"_Well I can see why it'd live up here, so friggin' cold no one would have the fruits to come up here…save more me_." The man in the blue parka thought to himself, he shuddered at his own thought. About 15 minutes the man thought he heard something behind him, but when he turned around…nothing, just snow…but he knew something was here with him, so he decided to draw it out of hiding using his unique talent. He focused on the area around him, running his hands over each other until it conjured a small spiked sphere of ice in the center. Once that was done he swung both his arms out to his sides, the motion summoned a bunch of Ice spikes to pop out of the area around him, forcing the creature…his target, to reveal itself. He looked at it, but it didn't seem all too happy with him. The man cleared his throat and said, "Hey there aye big fella'…I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd—."

But before he could finish Sasquatch attacked him, the man in the parka managed to roll out of the way of the assault, "Oh come on aye, can't we just talk this—?" he started to ask, but before he did it attacked him again. The man then realized this thing wasn't going to listen to reason, "Okay you damn dirty polar ape, you want a fight aye, well that's fine by me!" the man said conjuring a bunch of icicles in midair, then with a flick of his wrist sent then flying at Sasquatch like knives, Sasquatch just swatted them away then hit the man with a massive right hand to the chest. The man went flying backwards about a good thirty yards, landing face down in the snowy ground, he lifted his head up and wiped the snow from his eyes, "Okay…I guess I'm going to have to fight dirty with the big brute." He whispered to himself.

As Sasquatch walked up to him, leaning over to see if he was finished, the man twitched a bit…then suddenly it felt something icy cold hit its eyes.

As the creature wiped the man's sneak attack out of its eyes the man thought, "_Yeah, nothing like some snow in the eyes to distract your enemies_."

Then the man held his hands out again and conjured a pair of ice manacles around the creature's wrists, holding it in place. The man stood up and said, "You know before you attacked me I was considering having you join our group…but I don't think Mr. Nightshade would like having someone who attacks first and doesn't ask questions."

The Sasquatch kept trying to escape its bonds, "So I suppose getting rid of you wouldn't be a bad idea." Suddenly the manacles around the beasts' wrists released, but before he could attack he slipped, and continued to slide downward on an ice-made slide. "If you live, remember that Sir Jerry Weston said 'Sucks to be you aye'!"

He was about to leave when he heard a roar, he turned around and saw Sasquatch trying to climb back up the ice slide, "_Pinch me…I'm having a nightmare_." Jerry thought to himself, he quickly gave the slide a mental shake and watched as the creature started back down again. He then decided to get down the mountain quickly before that creature picked up on his scent.

ON A HIGHWAY GOING FROM BOSTON TO BALTIMORE, 10:15 A.M.

Dominic was on his way to Baltimore when he got another call, "Ahoy-hoy…Sir Weston, good to hear from you…that's what I thought might happen, well come back to New York City and we'll have a calzone with ham (by ham he means Canadian Bacon) in it to celebrate your survival against the abdominal snowman aye? Yeah…see you."

Dominic then got another call, it was from Lachlan, "Lachlan…really…well I'll be back in New York as quickly as possible."

Dominic then phoned the driver, "Driver…turn this limo around, we must get back up to New York. I have some important business up there to attend to."

ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF BERLIN, JAN. 4th 4:20 P.M.

Donavan and Anita were near Berlin when Anita turned around again, Donavan looked back as well…he could sense it too, someone was following them. They watched as a man in a priest robe appeared from the shadows, a rather young man with deep brown hair. "Ah herr Baine…I was hoping you and I would meet, I have a message for you from a friend of mine." The priest said to him.

"What ever your message is, we're not interested." Anita told him.

"I agree with her, because I can see the dark in your heart…you wear the clothes of the Heavenly Father, but inside you are a Dark-one." Donavan then started to draw out his sword, the priest then raised his right hand and in a whisper said, "Lose your grip."

Suddenly Donavan's sword went flying out of his hand, but he caught it again and then threw it at the priest again rose his hand and whispered, "Miss." And just like that the blade went around him, Donavan called it back with a hand gesture and looked at the priest, the monk was at a loss, though his face didn't show it he was. "He's able to manipulate his surroundings, much like writing the rules for a game." Anita told him, Donavan looked at the priest, "Is that true?" he asked.

"Life is but a game, and with this power of mine…I control the outcome, so I know I'll always win." The priest told him.

"Then fine, I won't fight you." Donavan said coming towards the priest, the priest stepped back.

When Donavan was but a foot from the priest he scooped the man up and hugged him, "What…no, let me go!" The priest protested, "Tell me what that signal in the sky was and I will." Donavan growled.

"And what if I refuse to tell you?" The priest asked, now feeling the crushing strength of Donavan Baine, "I will continue to hug you tighter and tighter until I break and or sever your spine," Donavan told him, "it's your choice."

There was silence for a few minutes, then with a groan the priest said, "Okay, okay, okay you damned damphir…I'll tell you what you seek to know."

Once Donavan let go of the priest, he sat down and said, "That signal was to me and others to start asking you and the others who had entered Maximov's tournament to join us. So far to my knowledge it has all been a bit of a flop."

"Why would your boss wish us to join him?" Donavan asked.

"I don't know—I mean he never told us the full extent of his plan, but I do know it has something to do with the Demon World and Earth. He's calling all of us who failed to recruit back to him, I'll have to go back myself now…but I don't intend on facing Mr. Nightshade, once I get to London I'm going into hiding."

"Why would you be going to London?" Anita asked next.

"There's a private jet there that'll take the minority of us back to New York, I'm grabbing a zeppelin ticket and going there right now." The priest answered.

"Then you'll take us with, so I can meet this boss of yours and measure the darkness in his heart." Donavan told the priest.

"I can't do that, I'd be betraying Mr. Nightshade if I did." The priest said.

"You wouldn't be, you'd just have to get us to London's airfield…after that Anita and I will worry about how we're going to get on that jet." Donavan told him.

The priest thought it over and then said, "Come with me then, and hurry."


	8. Meeting of the SuperPowers

NIGHTSHADE MANSION, JAN. 4th 11:25 A.M.

When Lachlan saw Dominic come up on the elevator he was rather relieved, "Lachlan…how long has our guest been waiting?" Dominic asked.

"Only 7 minutes, sir…I'd be careful, when you said he was the scariest thing you could've seen I didn't think you meant—." Lachlan told Dominic.

"It's okay Lachlan, I've seen him before…so seeing him again wouldn't spook me too much." Dominic said with a bit of comfort, he then went back up to his study where he saw the person he'd wanted to see, "I looked around a bit, you have a lot of stuff here…I was especially impressed with your mansions' wine cellar." Said the voice of Demitri Maximov.

Dominic nodded, "I'm glad you enjoyed your little tour, though if you wanted to see the place you could've asked Lachlan to give you a tour of the place."

"I would've, but he kept peeking in every 2 minutes or so and looking over his shoulder at me as if expecting me to strangle him." Demitri told Dominic.

"Could you blame him, I mean I wasn't really expecting you so soon." Dominic explained while pouring himself a glass of wine, then he looked at his glass and asked, "Would you like—?"

"No, no…I'm fine." Demitri told him.

Demitri looked at Dominic as he sat in the chair opposite of him, "You certainly have a way of flaunting your luxuries." Demitri commented.,

Dominic (being the diplomat he is) knew Demitri's comment had been somewhat of an insult, so he responded with "Well, I would have time for other things…if those other things hadn't left me. And may I also add that I've had to attend at least 4 charities last year. So can I not put some of my love for luxuries into my own enjoyment?"

"I don't see why not." Demitri told him.

"Well if you're done commenting me," Dominic said, putting down his glass, "I'd like to get down to the reason of why you're here."

"Yes, I saw that 'dragon' thing in the sky…what was it?" Demitri asked.

"It was a signal, a signal that the time for fighting the humans is over and an era of piece must be brought in lest we be washed away in the flood." Dominic told him.

"I see…" Demitri said looking and rubbing his chin as if to figure out Dominic's true intentions, "and you shall be the so-called messiah that ushers in this peace?"

"Messiah?" Dominic said, "I'm shocked, I may have influence in this city and maybe even the U.S., but I hardly consider myself that…I see myself more as a rebel, a revolutionary…when people see a Darkstalker their first thoughts are that it's evil, that it must be destroyed, but when I see it…I see a tortured soul in need of a friend, a confidant." Dominic told Demitri.

"And that is why I'm here, you want to be my confidant through this so called peace?" Demitri asked, sounding as though he felt Dominic had made a joke.

Dominic shook his head, "No, that's not it…in a few weeks I'm going to have a treaty signed by the leaders of the U.N. for peace between the human race and the Darkstalkers, but first I need to know that a majority of the Darkstalkers here on Earth are willing to join me so this can happen, I have a few who support my ideals so far…plus a couple others who might have crossed paths with you."

"I see," Demitri said, there was something in Dominic's eyes Demitri knew were sending off a warning light in his head, "so you want me to join you, you may be a revolutionary…but with your luxuries and dreams of peace, one would consider you a fool."

"Demitri let me tell that as I speak only a couple have joined my cause, the rest have decided to give me the cold shoulder…if you brush me off too Maximov…you'll be making a **HUGE** mistake." Dominic told him.

"Sir……I do not take threats lightly." Demitri warned him, clenching his hands into fists.

"The others fought my associates as well, but they're low-lights and Working Class wastes of oxygen…businessmen such as you and I should not have to get our hands dirty…just sign this contract I have here with me, and you'll never have to hear from me again." Dominic said, sliding a stapled 17-page document and fountain pen to Demitri. Demitri flipped through a few pages and asked, "All I have to do is sign this and you'll leave me alone?"

"That's the dry version of it Demitri." Dominic told him.

"There's quite a bit of fine print…it'd be easy for me to miss something." Demitri told him.

Dominic said, "Fine print is just the icing on the cake of commerce, just sign on the dotted line on the last page and you've nothing to worry about."

Demitri signed his name, Dominic took the contract and said, "Thanks, you've no idea how grateful I am now that you've done this."

"I hope so," Demitri said, he then turned around and looked Dominic straight in the eyes and said, "because if you do anything to betray me or undermine me…you'll regret ever hearing my name."

As Demitri left Dominic looked at the contract and thought to himself, "_Yes Demitri…you don't know how grateful I really am, and you may not know…but you just made me a happy man_." He then took out his list again, only this time he not only put a circle by Demitri's name but Morrigan's as well.

BERLIN AIR STRIP, 5:53 PM

Well it was a bit of a hassle but Donavan, Anita, and the priest were able to get a zeplin to London. But only on the condition that Donavan store his blade in with the other luggage, as they took off the priest looked out the window. "So what's you're name?" Donavan asked.

"Oh, yes…Mulchany, Freidrich Mulchany." The priest told him.

"Well then Freidrich, may I ask where you plan on hiding once we reach London?" Donavan asked.

Mulchany shrugged, "Anywhere Dominic nor the Lord can find me I guess, but let's leave that detail of mine alone until I need to think of it."

They were silent for awhile until Mulchany asked, "You're not happy are you, with the Darkstalkers or yourself?"

Donavan sighed and said, "I have some of the darkness in myself, so I hate the dark as I hate myself."

"You shouldn't, life has given something special…you shouldn't hate yourself for it or one day you'll wake up having nothing but sorrow to die for." Mulchany told him, "But if that's your way of dealing with it I doubt I'll change your mind."


	9. Dominic's Crown Jewel, Mulchany's Price

BALTIMORE, JAN. 4th 1:15 P.M

Felicia finally arrived at her next gig, Raptor not too far behind. "_Club Nachtherfst…that's an odd name to give to a place_?" She thought to herself, Raptor looked at the sign and gave a sharp laugh, "Who's the bloody nut-job who'd name a place that!"

As soon as they entered the place, they were awe-struck…it looked like a miniature opera house, even had a chandelier hanging above the stage. Raptor took a look at the whole place and said, "What kind of guy renovates a place out like this…this isn't like any nightclub I've ever seen."

"Nor doubt you would, the owner of this place pulled out quite a few stops when it came to giving this place its décor, not that it bothered him…you could say that out of almost all his nightclubs this one's his pride and joy." The bartender told them both.

"And who's the owner of this place?" Felicia asked.

"Well the other workers have known not to call him by his name, just 'boss' or 'sir'…but if you must know, his name is—." He started to tell them.

"You don't have to tell them, he's already here." Said a voice behind them they both recognized. They turned around to see Dominic Nightshade standing behind them.

"Oh boss…you're here." The bartender said, rather surprised.

"You…_you_ own this place!" Felicia said both in anger and disbelief.

"Hey Dominic, nice place you got here…and a good name to go with it." Raptor said in a friendly tone to Dominic.

"I remember someone asking what kind of nut-job would give this place that kind of name." Felicia asked coyly.

"x-aay on the ut-job nay Felicia!" Raptor grumbled to her.

Dominic shook his head, "I understand…but you must understand that every one of my nightclubs have a bit of a history for me, this one more than others." He said as he looked at the stage with a dreamy sort of look in his eyes, "You may not know this but I was born in America, but when I was 4 months old my family moved to Warsaw. My father was an accountant, most of my fathers' business partners were from The Netherlands so I learned Dutch from them. I have a very good memory, when I was seven though we left Warsaw behind for the U.S. again. But I'll never forget my experience there."

"Whoa…" Felicia said rather surprised.

"That's powerful…" Raptor added.

"Quite, I also decorated this place like I did because I used to go to the theatre a lot in my middle-school to early high-school years…and I don't mean the movie theatre, which got me labeled as a bit of an outsider by other guys unless they wanted to know what shows they should take their dates to see."

"When I looked upon this place and it's rather high ceiling I thought about one theatre performance in particular…and by far, still my favorite…'The Phantom of the Opera'."

"Incredible…I didn't know you had such an extensive history with this place." Felicia said rather apologetically.

"Nor would I blame you for not knowing…this place you should know is the first nightclub I ever truly opened, my crown jewel, it rakes in about $117,000 per year…and I don't plan on selling it any time soon." Dominic told them.

Raptor and Felicia both looked at Dominic, they both hadn't realized he had such a deep rooted sense, if not passion for history. "Well, we've got to get set up for tonight's gig. See you tonight I'm supposing." Raptor said as he left, Felicia was about to leave as well when Dominic said, "Felicia wait, I want to talk to you."

"Look, if you think you can force that contract deal down my throat like this…you can keep trying." She told him.

"No, it's not about that…I've given up on that because I realized your choices are your own, and I can't change that." Dominic told her.

"Then what?" Felicia asked.

Dominic then took a piece of paper out of his coat pocket and handed it to her, on it were the lyrics for 'Total Eclipse of the Heart'.

"Could you do that as a requested dedication for me?" Dominic asked.

"I don't know." Felicia said, sounding rather unsure.

"I understand entirely if you'd rather not, but you see…having an empire as great as I do, it's come with its prices." He told her. "And a singer with a voice like yours, I feel you could pull this off…if not for me then for the audience."

"I would be honored to sing this for you." Felicia told him.

LONDON AIRSTRIP JAN. 4th 6:15 P.M.

Donavan and Anita finally got off the zeppelin with Mulchany looking around and saying, "Well Herr Baine, I'd say this is where we go our separate ways…I only hope you'll be able to find a way onto that private jet without anyone seeing you."

"I'd be careful where you go Mulchany, from what I see…your boss has many eyes, and they'll be focused on the ones who refused to join him." Anita told him.

"Why thank you little girl, I'll keep that in mind." Mulchany said to her with a smile.

Suddenly Mulchany saw a craft landing and said, "There it is, you should find a way on quickly…as soon as everyone is aboard it and it's refueled it'll leave again." He told them as he started walking away.

Meanwhile Jon was watching the airstrip from afar, he saw the jet land and come to a full stop, "_I know he's here somewhere…I can smell him even if he was a mile away and he was in an oil field_." He thought to himself, as soon as he was up to the fence he saw two dark figures running towards the jet and get in the luggage compartment underneath. "_Well while I'm here I might as well stop a few stole ways from bumming a free ride_." He thought as he jumped the fence.

As soon as he was up to the jet he peeked inside and said, "Okay whoever you two are…unless you have pass—."

Donavan and Anita looked at him, "Donavan? What are you doing—?" he started to ask, but before he could finish Donavan pulled him inside. "Listen…you may not like me, and I could say just about the same for you. But I have a feeling we may need your help in this." Donavan told Jon sternly.

"So where's this thing off to?" Jon asked.

"The U.S. as far as we know." Donavan told him.

"Does this have anything to do wit—?" He started to ask, but before he finished he peeked back at the luggage compartment opening and let out a low growl. He saw Michael boarding the plane, he was talking with some lady he thought he should recognize.

"Friend of yours?" Donavan asked.

"He wishes." Jon answered with a snort, then Jon figured it out, "This has something to do with that signal in the sky doesn't it?"

Donavan nodded, Jon sat on the opposite side of the compartment, "_So finally we may get to see the brains behind this whole operation_." He thought to himself.

Meanwhile Michael and the Woman took seats facing each other, "So when will I get to meet this Mr. Nightshade…this 'Bringer of Peace' as you so put it?" She asked.

"When the plane lands in Kennedy Int. Airfield there will be a limo waiting to pick us up and take up to his mansion." Michael told her.

"A _mansion_, well apparently your boss is a man of great class…I'm sure he'll amuse me." She said with a bit of a giggle.

"I wouldn't think about fighting him if I were you Morrigan, Demitri didn't and it was a good thing he didn't…for I doubt he'd have lasted long against Dominic." Michael warned her.

"And how would you know, you're just one of his spokespeople…surely you've never seen him fight?" Morrigan asked him.

"Actually I have and let me tell you if Demitri had fought him, I'm pretty sure Dominic would have his head in a wine pitcher by now." Michael told her.

"But how do you know?" Morrigan asked.

Michael then rolled up the back of his shirt, revealing several slashes upon his back that looked like they'd been made with a knife, "Before I was his spokesperson, I opposed Dominic Nightshade once, it's the only mistake I ever made…his ability, his power is what did this to me. The entire fight lasted about 17 minutes, I was at my wits end, my strength waning, my energy…near its threshold, as well as my tolerance to pain…now I have a high pain threshold, but Dominic's attacks knocked me past it. As he moved in for the finale…his Coupe de Gras, I begged for mercy. He almost ignored my plea, then I told him I'd do anything if he spared me…and well, here I am."

"Demitri…if he was in your position, would've chosen death over servitude." Morrigan told Michael as he pulled his shirt back down.

"Then Demitri must not be a good business man if he'd have chosen that." Michael said with a laugh.

Michael then saw the fueling was leaving, a sign that they'd be leaving soon. As they took off he decided to take a little nap, it'd be good for him to get some rest.

STREETS OF LONDON, 6:55 P.M.\

As Father Mulchany walked the streets of London he decided to try and find a place to stay for awhile until everything concerning Dominic's plan died down, it was in an alley way two men confronted him. "Fredrich Mulchany." One of them said.

"Yes." Mulchany said back.

Suddenly one of the men pulled out a gun and said, "We saw you help out Baine, and here's your reward."

Several shots rang out, but no one was around to hear them, they even looked around to make sure, "Pick up the body…best no one see it."

"Yeah, but where we going to dump it?"

"We'll leave it in my basement for awhile, then we'll find a peat bog or something and toss it in there."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

One of them put the body in a bag and carried it over his shoulder as they walked into the night, Big Ben tolled 7 at night.


	10. Dominic's Power

BALTIMORE, JAN. 4th 9:30 P.M.

According to Mr. Nightshade Felicia would be the closing act; she was actually surprised by the turn out at the club. "_One thing I'll give Dominic…he knows how to draw a crowd_." She thought to herself.

While she performed Dominic watched from the back, he then heard her do the song requested at the end…by the end he was sobbing while giving her a standing ovation.

Later on she was getting ready to call it a night when she heard a knock at the door, "Who is it?" she asked.

"Lachlan Copperpot madam, may I come in?" the voice behind the door answered.

"Sure." She answered, Lachlan stepped in and said, "Mr. Nightshade was very pleased with your performance tonight, and he was rather touched that you sang 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' as your last song."

"Tell him he's welcome," She said, as she turned and faced the mirror she said, "I still don't get why he'd want me to sing such a sad song though?"

"_I can't really tell her why…I guess this answer will have to do_." Lachlan told himself, "Madam, I've been with Mr. Nightshade since he was in his mid-20s and I can tell you, since I've been in his service I've seen his past and known his history…and not all of it is good fortune."

"Really," Felicia asked curiously, "like what?"

"A-_hem_?" A voice said through the open door, Lachlan and Felicia both looked to see Dominic standing behind him, "Lachlan…don't you think you've said enough already?" he asked. Then he looked at Felicia and said, "Lachlan, could you leave us…I need to speak to Felicia in private."

Lachlan nodded and closed the door behind himself, Dominic looked at Felicia for a moment and said, "You made this heart very proud tonight little missy, and for that I thank you."

"You're welcome," Felicia told him, "what was Lachlan trying to tell me…about your past?"

"I believe that files under 'none of your business', what happened lies between Lachlan and I and that is where I'd like to keep it." He told her, he then laid a slip of paper with a phone-number on it by her hand.

"What's that for?" Felicia asked as he left, he turned to look at her and said, "Just in case you have a change in heart."

"That's not going to happen." She told him.

As Dominic entered his limo Lachlan looked at him and said, "I'm sorry sir…I should've known better than to tell her, I mean it was 7 years ago and it's still a sensitive subject for you. But she did ask me and I had a feeling to give her at least a small answer."

"Well you were about to explain to her how I became a Dark-One myself, of course I'd been one longer than that…I just needed a little help resurfacing my memories."

Dominic then looked at his watch and said, "My final guest for the night should be arriving at the airport now, accompanied by a few of my associates." Dominic told Lachlan.

JOHN F. KENNEDY AIRPORT, JAN. 4th 10:00 P.M.

Dominic's Private Jet landed and docked itself, Morrigan and Michael got off where they were confronted by two other people. "Ah, Ajax and Othello…so you two were called back as well, didn't go well with the droid did it?" Michael asked.

"Ehhh…he had it coming." Ajax told him.

"We'd have probably had better luck if _someone_ had kept there mouth sealed a bit better." Othello added, looking at Ajax.

"Hey…I said I was sorry!" Ajax argued, his fists starting to flicker with fiery energies.

"Hey, hey, HEY…save it for the ring you two, you're in the presence of a lady, best be on your most gentlemen-like behavior." Michael said, getting between the two before it got too quarrelsome.

When the four of them disappeared, Jon, Donavan, and Anita got out of the luggage compartment. "Well, we're here…not what?" Jon asked.

"Give it time; our next action will reveal itself." Donavan told him.

As the limo left the airport Morrigan asked, "So what is Mr. Nightshade like?"

"He's a generous man, a real man of chivalry to…but cross him and he won't hesitate to take you down a peg." Ajax told her.

"So he's a Darkstalker too…or so Michael tells me, pray tell me what is he?" Morrigan asked.

"Well, I'm afraid he's a human like a few of us…but Morrie, Ajax and I have a pool going as to what powers he has…the only two of us who know for sure are Michael and Lachlan, and their lips are sealed." Othello told her.

"So I've seen." Morrigan said, eyeing Michael.

Suddenly the limo came to a stop, Michael looked outside and said, "Ah, we're here," he then opened the door and helped Morrigan out of the limo; she was followed by Ajax and Othello.

When she reached the study, Lachlan came in and said, "Mr. Nightshade will be with you shortly, please wait here."

"I don't have anywhere else to be." She said to him, as soon as he disappeared she looked at the assortment of photos Dominic had over his fireplace, one that caught her eye was one containing a woman and a young girl, they looked so happy, the girl looked to be no older than 4 or 5. Another one showed the woman in the first picture with Dominic, it was a wedding photo, Dominic's skin looked a little tanner and their faces seemed to reflect better (if not perfect) times.

"Enjoying my life Miss Aensland? I look at those pictures sometimes…reminds me of where I stand in this world." Said a voice from behind her, she turned to see Dominic carrying a couple of wine glasses and a bottle of Merlot.

He poured an equal amount for both of them and said, "Please, have a seat."

Morrigan sat down and looked at Dominic, "I was thinking that you called me here for more than a glass of wine?"

"Ah yes, Morrigan…are you aware of the turmoil, the battle going on against the humans and the Darkstalkers?" Dominic asked.

"I can take human form if you haven't noticed, but yes I am somewhat in-tune with what you are talking about." Morrigan told him.

"Well," Dominic started to say, but took a sip of his wine glass before continuing, "I am proposing a treaty between the Demon World and Earth in a few weeks, and if the U.N is willing to sign it as well as a couple of the Demon World nobility I believe I could make a better world for all of us."

Morrigan actually laughed at Dominic, Dominic cocked his head and asked, "May pray tell what's so funny?"

"I will…do you think anyone will follow your dream? Do you possibly think anyone will accept us? Now that's a laugh." She told him.

Dominic smile faintly, shook his head in pity and said, "Morrigan, Morrigan, Morrigan…I think you underestimate my influence, but that doesn't have to become nor will it become a card in this game, when I look upon a Darkstalker…such as yourself…I do not see your appearance as a determining of malice, but quite the opposite, that I leave to the narrow-minded and blind-sighted, the hypocrites of this world."

"Really, and who else have you gotten under your ideals?" Morrigan asked.

"Well you've met a few of them already, and I have gotten a few others that you might know to join my cause…including one of your rivals." Dominic told her.

"Demitri? I don't believe it." Said Morrigan.

"I kid you not Morrigan, he signed a contract with me…and if you were to do the same than I believe I'd have the two most powerful clans supporting me." Dominic said taking out yet another contract and opening it to the signature page.

"You know Demitri and I are enemy clans, if he finds out I signed a contract with you he'd really mess you up a great deal."

"I suppose he would, but I think he won't lay a harming hand on me nor you." Dominic said smugly.

"And why is that?" Morrigan asked as she handed him back the signed contract.

Dominic then took the contract and with a chuckle, "Because like most people, he didn't read the fine print…if he had he'd have found the paragraph saying that he could not wage war against me or anyone else who has sided with me."

"And have I made such a foolish mistake?" Morrigan asked.

"Do you want the truth, or the sugar-coated response?" Dominic asked.

Morrigan then got up and started to walk away, "I'll take that as a 'truth', well yes…in the fine print of your contract you agreed that you wanted to remain here with me, for as long as you like."

"You mean like a marriage?" Morrigan asked.

"More like a relationship." Dominic answered.

"Then here's what I say to that." Morrigan told him, she then went to her true form and kicked the back of Dominic's chair, causing both it and it's occupant to go flying across the room. But Dominic did a backflip, landing back on his feet again. "Now Morrigan, don't see this as a prison sentence…but more as a chance to live in the lap of luxury without having to be controlled or influenced by anyone."

"Sorry, but I don't think so!" Morrigan protested as she charged at him and gave him a hard kick to the chest; Dominic blocked it though and seemed to absorb to blow. He then tried to karate chop Morrigan but missed by a mile, "Is that the best you can do?" She asked mockingly.

Dominic laughed and said, "Feel your cheek, I think you'll be surprised."

Morrigan ran her hand by it and then looked at it, it was bleeding, "_How'd he—? There's more to him than meets the eye_." She thought to herself.

Dominic then removed his dress jacket, leaving him with nothing but his dress shirt and slacks on.

"Are you sure you want to continue fighting me?" Dominic asked, "Or have you had enough?"

"Like you've had enough." Morrigan said with a cackle. She then decided to try one of her ranged attacks, but just as it was about to strike him Dominic suddenly vanished only to reappear only a few feet from Morrigan, "How'd you?" Morrigan asked. Dominic only answer was his right fist cold-cocking her in the good cheek (face I mean), which was followed by another karate chop, Morrigan jumped out of the way of that one only to find when she landed a cut along her right thigh. Morrigan then thought about the scars on Michaels' back and what was happening to her.

"Finally coming to your senses love?" Dominic asked in mock sweetness.

"I think I figured it out, you can mentally conjure invisible blades." Morrigan told him.

"Yes, my Nightblader ability…but I've evolved beyond that I can use these to create something I call a 'Dimensional Slipstream', it allows me to go a great amount of distance in a short amount of time _for_ a short amount of time. This ability let's me dodge far ranged attacks or attacks that would most likely kill me by simple entering a different time and space than my surroundings, to a person it'd look like I had just disappeared."

Dominic then disappeared again only to reappear behind Morrigan and put his arm around her waist, "So why don't you just give up?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the meaning of the word." Morrigan said through barred teeth, managing to use some of her flexibility to give Dominic a kick in the face, he (Dominic) staggered back a bit, he had a minor nose-bleed now but he didn't care. Dominic then brought his hand down in a vertical karate chop and vanished again, Morrigan knew she had to be careful now, had to be able to react quickly. She just slowly turned about the room, she knew he couldn't stay in that slipstream forever…heck he'd even told her that." Suddenly she felt something like a sword cut into her back, she turned around to find no one there.

"What's wrong Dominic, afraid to face me now?" Morrigan asked in a clear voice.

Dominic appeared right in front of her and grabbed her throat, "You mean like _this_?"

Morrigan kicked him again, he staggered back, this time she knew not to let up, she kept kicking him high and above the belt, and throwing an uppercut or two in there. Finally she decided to use her Shadow Blade and finish this, but to do this she knew she'd have to gain some distance from him, and that would leave him with an opening. As her attack came at him a smirk came from the corner of his mouth, he then brought his right hand up and immediately something blocked Morrigan's assault, she could faintly see the blade shape, gold, indigo, and magenta sparks from both weapons meeting. Dominic then walking along the attack until finally reaching Morrigan and placing his hand in front of her chest (not on it, but in front of it) and said, "You fought well," he then flicked his wrist and sent Morrigan flying across the room and hit the wall behind her (a distance of 10-15 yards), as she slid down back to the floor she looked at Dominic, a few fragments of her clothing floated down beside her. He suddenly vanished and reappeared in front of her, his right hand raised, she could feel one of his invisible blades pressing against her neck. "Don't bother and just face it, you lost…now it's decision time, you can live here with me, and be treated like the lady you are…or you can refuse me, I'll cut your jugular, and you can die as Demon World's little succubus whore," Dominic said coldly. "your decision?"

Morrigan looked down at the ground, she knew Dominic had her now…part of her wanted him to kill her, but there was part of her that found the darkness in him sort of charming, caring. Sort of a loving type of darkness, she then let her eyes fall to the ground and took human form again.

"Where am I staying?" she asked.

Dominic drew his hand down and nodded saying, "You made the right choice."

He then helped her up and said, "I'll see if Lachlan can patch you up a bit, as for me I'm getting some tissue paper."

Morrigan sat back down in the chair she had when she arrived, the grand-father clock in the room chimed the half hour 10:30.


	11. Dominic's Past

Morrigan sat on the bed Dominic had provided, Lachlan put some rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball and said, "Well madam, I will warn you that this may sting for a moment."

He pressed it against one of the scrapes she'd suffered at the hands of Dominic, Morrigan winced a bit…but kept her composer. Lachlan then looked at her and said, "I think it best I tell you that Master Nightshade wasn't always like this, he was more of a gentleman back when he hired me."

"Is that so?" Morrigan asked the elderly man, "Then do tell me what happened to turn a man of such wealth and luxuries into a Dark One more or less like myself."

Lachlan walked towards the window, looking out at the city, "You saw the pictures, I suppose you know Mr. Nightshade was married."

"Yes, and I'm supposing they had a child?" Morrigan asked.

"Yes, Hinda…she was only 10 months old when Mr. Nightshade hired me as his butler. The picture you were looking at was taken when she was a little more than four years old, maybe not even five yet,"

Meanwhile Dominic walked back into study and took the picture of his wife and daughter off the fireplace, tracing his right index finger along his daughter's age-less face. "Why?" he whispered to himself.

"those times were the only times I'd ever seen Mr. Nightshade truly smile, I mean he still does…but it seems more the smile of a demon, some incubus that's dreaming of release. The times I speak of were much happier times…but like all happy times, they don't last."

"What happened?" Morrigan asked.

"I don't know—I don't know if it's my place to say." Lachlan replied.

"Please, I may be a demon…but I am not icy hearted, please Lachlan, continue." Morrigan told him, the old butler gave a heavy depressed sigh and said, "Alright, it was four months after his daughter's seventh birthday…I can still remember the day myself, Mr. Nightshade was busy running his businesses. I can't say that he cared more about his job than his family, but to keep living the lifestyle they were used to he needed to. His wife and daughter had went to see a movie together, but at about 3:15 P.M.—Dominic got a phone call from the hospital, there had been a car accident."

Meanwhile Dominic was looking at the picture, then he looked out the window and looked at the dead bushes that were out in front of the mansion's courtyard. Suddenly he had a flashback, the dead bushes turned into beautiful rose bushes…the sun was indicating mid-late morning, a woman was tending to them.

Suddenly a marginally younger Dominic entered the scene and said, "Out of all the roses I see here, I still think I found the most beautiful one." Dominic whispered in the woman's ear.

She then put her hand in his as he helped her up, he then embraced her as he looked into the blue eyes of the woman he'd married, "I have to say I didn't do too bad my self…my white knight." She replied back.

Dominic then saw a pair of grayish-blue eyes watching them from a few rows of bushes back, he then kissed his wife only to hear "Ewww…" Which was then followed by the giggles of his daughter as she came running towards them, Dominic let go of his wife and scooped his daughter up into his arms, both laughing…both happy to be alive, then the picture fades back to the present, Dominic then puts his hand against the window and hangs his head.

"His wife had died on the scene of the accident, the doctors said there was little suffering for her…but his daughter, her diagnosis is what shattered his heart, she was internally bleeding…the doctors said that if they'd gotten to her sooner perhaps they could've saved her, Mr. Nightshade could only watch as he lost the only thing remaining in his life. His only chance at happiness…die right before his eyes."

"My word." Morrigan said under her breath.

Meanwhile Dominic had another flashback as he looked at the photo again, he was at the hospital this time, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" he yelled at one of the doctors.

"Exactly what I mean Mr. Nightshade…there's to much internal bleeding—if we'd gotten to her sooner perhaps…" The doctor said calmly, but he didn't finish his sentence.

"You're saying all I can do is stand here and watch the light in my life die?" Dominic asked, still frustrated.

The scene then jumped to a grave yard where he looked at the two grave stones CHRISTIAN LYNNE NIGHTSHADE, and HINDA ALIEEN NIGHTSHADE. From there the scene jumped back to here, only Dominic was shrieking, storming around knocking everything to the floor and shrieking, "_WHY, WHY, WHY, DAMN YOU GOD WHY!_" He then looked at the table, tears streaming from his eyes. He then smashed his hand against it, but instead of hitting it, it split it from where it struck. Dominic fumbled to the floor only to scurry and pick himself back up again, "How the hell did I do that?" he asked himself.

"And that's how it happened, how he became one of the Dark Ones?" Morrigan asked.

"Well, next he called his mother…long distance call because she was living down in New Orleans, when Dominic told her of what he'd done she decided to tell him that she wasn't surprised, for he'd done something similar…if not more dangerous when he had been no older than seven himself." Lachlan told her.

"So he had the power all that time, then why didn't he use it as he got older?" Morrigan asked next.

"Well, once he had that information it brought back a rather scary repressed memory of his." Lachlan answered.

"You see Dominic and his father never truly got along together, especially when it came down to something as simple as Math homework. Now Dominic knew a lot about financial mathematics…but when it came to basic Math Dominic was the small fish in a big pond, his father would yell at him for it of course. His mother told me that they'd argue at least four times a week."

"Then one night Dominic had had enough of his father and gave him a blow to the shin with his fist, but instead of striking it…"Lachlan told her.

"He accidentally released his powers and sliced it off." Morrigan murmured to herself.

"Yes, while in the hospital Dominic swore to never use his powers again…and to make sure so he tried to repress that memory in general."

"And with that memory his powers." Morrigan said to him.

Lachlan nodded, "That's my theory yes…and his powers stayed dormant until he couldn't hold them back anymore, until he was an emotional wreck and called on them to help him with his aggressions. When he first had them he tried commiting suicide with them, but after several tries he found out he couldn't kill himself with them. Which only made him angrier, he then left to travel the world…I don't know what happened," Dominic then turned away from her and said, "but when Dominic came back he was not the same man I'd worked for. He neither laughed nor cried, well he laughed…but it wasn't the laughter I'd previously known."

"He embraced the darkness…" Morrigan told him.

"Come again?" Lachlan asked.

"He embraced the darkness within his heart, he savored the fear of what he was becoming and from there…" Morrigan told him, "saw his true form."

"But why would he give up such primary human emotions?" Lachlan asked her.

"The answer is Lachlan, that in the world of the night…there are no need for masks," said the voice of Dominic behind them, Dominic then looked at Morrigan and asked, "am I right?"

Morrigan nodded, Lachlan left the room…leaving Morrigan and Dominic alone.

"So now you know…" Dominic said with a heavy sigh.

"She was a pretty little girl, they were both beautiful…I could see why you'd have gone to pieces over them." Morrigan told him.

"I mean Christian I could've probably survived without…but my daughter, she was the light in my life. After she died it was pretty much love in the dark." Dominic told her.

"Nothing I can do but Total Eclipse of the Heart." Morrigan told him with a giggle.

"So you know that song…huh, a succubus with an ear for music…who'd have thought it." Dominic said as a joke.

"Oh come on now, you don't think _you're _the only person whose ever heard that song in their life." Morrigan said to him.

"Right," Dominic said as he stood up, "well…best get your rest my dear, wouldn't want you waking up cranky tomorrow." And with that he left.

As Morrigan prepared for bed, she thought to herself, "_Dominic Nightshade…a man haunted by his past, reminds me of Jon a little. But then he has luxury and wealth, like Demitri…difference being he's willing to share it with me willingly_."

"Hmm…maybe he's the medium, the best of qualities of both of them rolled into one package." She said to herself. "I could get used to this relationship."

Meanwhile Dominic was looking at his list, he had his two major players…as well as two minor ones, all others were pretty much against him, but he knew that he'd crush them like bugs when phase two of his plan was done. But then there was still Felicia…his rouge chess piece, she was neither with him, nor was she against him…but being in the middle made her a dangerous piece in his plans, if he didn't find out which side soon…he just might have to have her have an 'accident'.

Michael, Ajax, and Othello came in. "So boss what's the nest move?" Michael asked.

"Ah Michael…just the man I wanted to see, you're going to help me secure the placing of a fellow Darkstalker that I consider a rouge chess piece in all this." Dominic said.

"Okay…just show me who this 'chess piece' is and I'll see what I can do." Said Michael.

Dominic handed him a picture of Felicia, Michael's face screwed up instantly as his said, "Her?"

Ajax and Othello looked from behind, "Hey Mikey…aian't that the girl you have poster of over your bed?" Ajax asked him.

"Shut up A-JAY." Michael growled at him.

"What are you two talking about?" Dominic asked.

"Well you see, Michael here has a poster of the girl in this picture hanging above his bed on the ceiling, if you ask me I'd define that under the category of a hor—." Ajax started to explain, but Michael interrupted saying, "HEY, I DON'T GO POKING INTO _YOUR_ PRIVATE AFFAIRS!"

"I really don't care, either of you…Mike, see if you can influence her or something." Said Dominic sternly.

As they left Dominic thought, "_It's__ great having this power…and soon as phase two rolls around, I'll have a lot more_."


	12. A Helping Hand, Nighttale's Obsession

BOSTON, JAN. 5th 11:00 A.M.

Felicia was enjoying a morning cup of coffee when she heard someone come up behind her, she turned around to see who else but Michael (hint: unlike us or Jon, she doesn't know who he is) standing behind her, "Oh my it is you…I didn't know at first—I—I mean when I saw you I didn't think it could've been…" Michael stuttered.

"And who'd you be?" Felicia asked.

"Oh, sorry…how unlike me, name's Michael…Michael Nighttale, and I'm actually a big fan of yours Felicia." Michael explained.

"Really?" Felicia asked.

Michael nodded; he then looked at her eyes and asked, "What's wrong love?"

She then looked at Michael, "Oh—it's nothing, really."

Michael shook his head in disbelief, "I don't buy that…something's troubling you, come on. Just tell Michael Vincent Nighttale your trouble and he'll try and give you his advice."

Felicia looked at him for a moment; he looked like he could be trusted. "Well, I have this…well there's this guy…"

"What did the bastard do you wrong?" Michael asked, then he realized what just came out his mouth, "Oh, oh…sorry, sometimes I find it hard to control myself."

"It's okay…if this guy was any sort of bastard he'd be a rich one, you see he offered a friend of mine and I that he'd get us these contract deals, now of course we both refused." Felicia continued.

"Is that what really happened?" Michael asked.

"Well, not really…I sort of spoke for both of us, but I thought my friend would be smart enough not to sign on behind my back."

"Well, everyone has there own opinion and life—I'm guessing that's not where the story ends." Michael told her.

"Well the 'bastard' as you put it kept sort of hounding me to sign on like my friend did…but after awhile he decided that my mind was made up and withdrew from the bombardment." She told him.

"And?" Michael asked.

"Well, I have his phone number…and now that he's stopped trying I'm starting to think it might not be such a bad idea…but still there's a part of me that doesn't trust him." Felicia finished.

"Ah, dilemma of conscience…well I'm going to tell you something, when I was growing up I didn't have many friends due to a certain problem I had…was sort of lonely, then I met this person who said he could help me. Of course me not being a people person, I acted rather hostile and foolishly at him…and in the end learned my lesson."

"Oh that's awful." Felicia said to him.

"Well I'm just saying give him a chance…if you don't like it, then you can just say 'It was a nice ride…but I think I'd rather pass'." Michael told her.

"Well, he does seem to be one of those guys that wouldn't take a turn-down that easily…but what you're saying does make sense." Felicia told him.

"Well, I'm glad I could be of some assistance." Michael said to her and he departed, he then turned around and looked at her, "_All I know is that to me, you look like you're lots of fun, open up your lovin' arms, watch out, here I come_…" Michael thought to himself.

NIGHTSHADE MANOR, 11:15 A.M.

Morrigan woke up feeling refreshed; she noticed a breakfast tray next to her bed…there were a few slices of toast and both a glass of milk and orange juice. She took a bite of the toast, it was a little cooled…a sign that it'd been here earlier, "_But why didn't I hear anyone enter the room_?" Morrigan asked herself.

She then went out to where Dominic and she had had their little skirmish and looked out the window at the withered rose bushes.

"Did you enjoy your first night here?" Asked a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Dominic coming up behind her.

"I suppose you enjoyed the breakfast Lachlan made for you?" He asked.

"To both of those questions, I did." Morrigan responded.

"That's good, I'm glad in both cases." Dominic told her with a smile.

Dominic then looked outside and said, "Every time I look out this window I see this and I think what has the Earth done to itself, where are the Amber waves of grain I remember seeing when I was but a little boy. Everything seems so dark now so apocalyptic, maybe normal for demons and other damned creatures may think of it as bliss…but I've seen the darkness on peoples faces, the lost hope that things will return to the way they once were."

"_Don't count on it_." Morrigan thought with an eye roll and smirk.

"And what has the governments of the world done to take care of this, what the world has done to see a way through this…I'll tell you, _NOTHING_! They do nothing but assign government hit-people to annihilate us from the planet because they think we're the problem."

"Why are you telling me this?" Morrigan asked.

"Because I look around, and I see that nothing is being done." Dominic told her.

"But isn't that way we have government, democracies and all of that other stuff?" She asked.

"If you ask me it isn't being done fast enough, someone has to have the peoples' needs in mind…someone who has the desire to speak out against injustices and really get things done." Dominic told her.

"But what if no one wants to listen?" Morrigan asked.

Dominic looked at her for a moment, then turned back and said, "He'll make them listen."

"And who would that person be, you?" Morrigan asked.

"Well I am a Darkstalker…I'm also a human with compassion for humanity, I may have lost most of my faith in believing in higher-powers. But essentially…when you get down to the core of it, I guess so."

"I don't know about that, sounds a bit too much like a dictatorship to me." Morrigan told him.

"Yes, but who knows what out of that could arise, maybe a great empire…unified for the greater good." Dominic told her, "_An empire from which that one so person could control if he played his cards right_." He thought to himself.

"That's your real plan isn't it?" Morrigan asked.

Dominic was a bit taken aback, but he maintained his composure, "By whatever do you mean Morrigan?"

"You say you talk and dream of peace…but that's just a mask you show to others, your real intention is to rule both Earth and the Demon World after that." Morrigan told him.

"If that was my intention—which it isn't, what's so bad about that?" Dominic asked.

"Do you think anyone would take your new dominion lightly, that no one would throw up a fight against you?" Morrigan asked.

"They'd know better than to fight me, especially Demitri…or anyone else that might try and grow the nards to stop me." Dominic said darkly, but then he cleared his throat and said, "But like I said…that's not my intent, so best put this discussion behind us."

As Dominic left Morrigan thought, "_He's hiding something_…_and I think I know what_."

Dominic was on the way downstairs, he seriously needed to get out for a bit.

Meanwhile Morrie and Jerry were lounging around (both of them getting back earlier that morning); Ajax and Othello were the next to show up, "Well…nice to see you two again."

"Yeah, and I read what you guys sent to me…what does Dominic see in that succubus broad anyway?" Morrie asked.

"Eh, best treat her with respect aye, she could kick your hinny in a matter of minutes." Said Sir Weston.

"I didn't ask for your opinion you walking ice box." Morrie grumbled.

"Oh, and may I ask what happened to the merman, you walking puddle." Weston retorted.

"Don't start with me snow bank." Morrie argued.

"Too late for that Caribbean Drip!" Yelled Weston.

"Popsicle man!"

"Acid Rain absorbent Prick!"

"Nanuk of the North rip-off!"

"Naval Washout!"

Morrie then hit Weston with a pillar of water from his right arm, Weston recovered quickly though and froze Morrie's arm, it quickly broke off and shattered. But Morrie quickly grew another one and charged at Weston, but before he could attack Othello stepped in the way, "Okay you two that's enough, save your aggressions for the other Darkstalkers…don't waste it on each other."

They looked at each other and both nodded in agreement, as they passed each other Morrie whispered, "This aian't over by a long shot Freezer Burn."

SOMEWHERE IN NEW YORK, 5:45 P.M.

B.B. Hood stopped by a restaurant for supper, she had a small soup…she knew she'd heard reports of Darkstalkers in the area, and someone had strange lights coming from Nightshade Manor. "_Dominic Nightshade a Darkstalker? But he was such go friends with governors and lawyers when it came down to politics_…_but I guess it couldn't hurt to check it out_." She thought to herself.

SOMEWHERE IN BOSTON, 7:00 P.M.

Jon and Donavan came out of their hiding place, Anita looking around as well. "So you don't mind if I ask a question?" Jon asked Donavan.

"Go ahead." Donavan said, though he wasn't showing any sign of paying attention.

"You're our enemy…a Darkhunter bent on destroying us all, so why do you suddenly feel you need me alive?" Jon asked…and it was pretty good question, one Donavan easily answered, "I feel this new Darkness is stronger than you right now, and as much as I despise you lycanthrope…I feel I can't go this alone, I may need your help as well as your friends."

"You know you could just try to find that little spit-fire Bulleta, she'd help you seeing as you two share the same profession." Jon told him.

"I know, but I feel that even she wouldn't be that much help…that's why I need the help of you and your friends." Donavan finally pointed out.

"Well good luck because after what you've done I doubt any—." Jon started to tell him, but then he stopped…something had caught his sense of smell, he immediately snarled and said, "So we meet again!" and with that he quickly took off.

CLUB NACHTERFST, 10:15 P.M.

Felicia was finishing up for the night, she then decided to call up Mr. Nightshade and see about that deal…she dialed the number he'd given her. "Ahoy-hoy?" Answered a voice on the other side.

"Dominic it's Felicia." She told him.

"Ah, Felicia…I was hoping to get a call from you." Dominic answered.

"Really, you were expecting me?" Felicia asked.

"Well call it part of that 'voodoo' as you put it." Dominic said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Well I was calling to tell you I want to sort of beta-test the contract deal first…so I'm not giving you a full yes, just a maybe if I really like it." Felicia told him.

"Mmm-hmmmm…I understand completely, well I'll see if I can get any of the record companies to do that…oh, and if you see your buddy Zabel…tell him I got him a deal and contract with Maverick Records." Dominic told her.

Felicia suddenly felt a chill go through her spine, "_How does Dominic know Raptor's real name_?"

"Uh, Felicia are you there? Felicia mijn lief?" Dominic started to ask as if the line had been disconnected or something.

"Yeah, I'm still here…and thank you." Felicia told him before hanging up.

"No problem, just glad to help." Dominic replied.

Dominic hung up the phone, "_Yes…quite glad to help indeed_."

Felicia went out the back-door of the club, it seemed a rather warm night for early January. She took a deep breath of the night air, something was still troubling her though…then she realized she might not be alone out here.

She looked both ways, saw no one…just then she saw a lone figure up on the roof of the nightclub.

"Who are you?" Felicia asked.

The figure looked at her, it had yellow eyes…at first she thought it might be Jon, she hadn't seen or heard from him in awhile, but the figure did look slightly shorter, and not as untamed. "Jon, is that you?" Felicia asked.

The creature leapt down from the roof and made its way towards her, Felicia started to head towards it when suddenly the figure leapt up and struck Felicia.

"What the he—?" Felicia asked as the creature grabbed her by the shoulder, "Jon this isn't funny!" She shouted.

"John? John…I don't know no John really, who is he your boyfriend kitty-cat?" The creature asked in a voice that sounded almost familiar to her. The creature then threw her against a wall and kept her against it, "Then who—who are you?" Felicia asked, half angry-half scared.

The figure chuckled and said, "Can't you tell? I'm a monster…just like you, well not exactly like but you get the idea."

Felicia didn't consider herself a monster, and she didn't need to hear anymore. She clawed the creature in the face, it let go of her and staggered back a bit, whimpering in pain. Felicia ran back to the door to try get back inside and possibly tell Raptor what happened, suddenly the creature kicked off the wall and with a mid-air somersault landed right in-front of her and with a sweep-kick forced her to the ground. Felicia tried to get back up, but the figure quickly clamped on to her shoulder and kept her down.

"You little VIPER! You're going to pay for that!" the figure hollered at her.

Then the figure sort of eyed her over, "And come to think of it, I think I just figured out how."

Felicia then realized what the creature planned to do to her, "Don't you DARE! I have a friend in that nightclub…and if he hears me scream, he'll come rushing out and wail on you." Felicia warned.

"Really?" The creature laughed, "Well all I know is that to me, you look like you're lots of fun, open up your lovin' arms, watch out, here I come."

Felicia thought, "_Oh great…I'm going to be done in by some creepy monster thing, please god if you do love all things on Earth save me now_!"

Suddenly Felicia heard the creature say, "What the—ounfff!" the creature was tackled from the side by a blue blur.

The next voice she heard she did recognize, "Get off of her you sick freak!"

Felicia opened her eyes, "Jon?"

The creature looked at them and said, "Oh-ho, you meant _Jon_, J-O-N…I thought you meant J-O-_H_-N."

"Yeah, she did…and come to think of it we still have a score to settle you and I!" Jon told the creature.

"Jonny boy, Jonny boy, Jonny boy…if you couldn't beat me by yourself, what makes you think you can now?" Asked Michael in laughter.

"He has a friend by his side," Felicia told him, "that's why."

"Oh-ho really now? Well then step right up you two…let's see what you two can do." Michael mocked.

Jon came at him first, trying to kick him, but Michael quickly blocked that attempt and gave Jon a knee to the stomach, followed by a round-house to the chest that sent him flying back about 10 feet, hitting the ground face first and spinning out until he landed face down, "_Didn't think he was that strong_." Jon thought to himself as he let out a groan of pain.

Felicia struck Michael from behind, Michael quickly whirred around and said, "It's just you and me now kitty-cat."

Felicia wasted little time in attacking Michael, in fact Michael found her to be more of a challenge then Jon, every time he struck she managed to parry or block it, and every time she struck it was the main force he was worried about but the aftermath of those claws.

Finally Michael managed to find a weak-point in her attack and strike her, she fell to her knees…Micheal was about to relinquish the final blow to her when something metallic came spinning by him, he managed to duck under it.

Donavan caught his sword and said, "Don't you think you've had enough fun for one day?"

Michael then saw Jon getting up to and thought, "Three against one…it's just not my night." He then bent over to Felicia and said, "Don't worry your pretty little head kitty-cat, we'll finish where we left off later."

And with that he quickly took off into the night.

Jon helped Felicia up and asked, "Are you alright?"

Felicia looked and saw Donavan, Anita appeared behind him…Jon looked back and said, "It's a long story, I think it best if we got inside first."

"Okay…just don't let Raptor see those two, or he'll throw a fit." Felicia warned him.

NIGHTSHADE MANOR, 12:00 P.M.

Michael came walking in, faint scratches could be seen on his face, Ajax saw them and asked, "Michael…what the heck happened to you?"

"Got in a cat-fight I couldn't win." He answered flatly.

"Okay then, good night." Ajax said to him.

As Michael looked at the poster of Felicia above his bed he thought, "_Your friend Jon and that Darkhunter can't protect you forever…and when they're finally gone, you my dear Felicia will be MINE!_"


	13. The Errand, Rematch with the Dragon

NIGHTSHADE MANOR-MICHAEL'S LIVING QUARTERS, JAN. 6th 7 A.M.

Michael was in a deep sleep when he heard a loud banging against the door, "Ten more minutes please." Michael grumbled. A few seconds later another loud banging, Michael then opened his left eye slightly, "I said give me ten more minutes Lachlan you ornery old crow-feathered bloke." Michael said more clearly.

"Ex-_CUSE _me…but I don't like it when you talk about my help that way." Answered the voice of Dominic.

"_OH SHIT!_" Michael thought to himself.

From the outside Dominic could hear Michael scrambling about, soon the door flew open and Michael said, "Mr. Nightshade sir, what do I attribute this visit to?"

Dominic kept a rather grave and unhappy look on Michael, "I had a conversation with Ajax…according to him, and he saw you come in having scratches across your face,"he then saw them on Michael's face and said, " when I see them they look more like claw marks to me."

'Uh, yeah…the little kitty-cat mauled me when I exposed my true form, then Jon and one of the Dark Hunters showed up and I had to up and flee y'know?" Michael explained to him.

"Yes…I do," Dominic said with a nod, as Michael started to walk away down the hall Dominic pulled his 'Dimensional Slipstream' ability and appeared in front of Michael again and asked, "but do you think there's something you're neglecting to tell me?"

Michael shrugged knowing what Dominic was speaking of, "I told you what I know—nothing more, nothing less."

Dominic closed his eyes in a fashion of disappointment and asked, "So if Othello told me that you let your werewolf instincts get the better of you and you tried to _rape_ Felicia…only to have Jon Talbain stop you, you would say that he was lying…even though he gave me the same story you did, you would say that he was lying to me?"

"_Damn it, he knows_!" Michael thought at a wince, "Well sir, it wasn't my fault see…like you said I let my instincts get the better of me, that transformation just turns me into a monster…a real animal, please try and understan—." Michael tried to explain.

Dominic just shook his head in disgust, "ENOUGH!" he bellowed as he punched his right fist against a neighboring wall, "stop talking Michael, just stop talking…" Dominic said hoarsely.

"I'm sorry if I upset you sir." Michael said, trying his best to look and at the most act apologetic.

A faint smile curled across Dominic's lips, "Okay…you want to prove to me that you're sorry, here's your opportunity. Chang Wu is going to be at a seaport in San Francisco with a crate which contains a certain piece of the puzzle which is my plan, you are to go with Morrie and Othello, meet him there, and come back with him and the crate. This piece comes from Japan and is a very crucial piece, if you should run into any resistance during that time…well 'use your imagination' would not be too frugal of a statement for you I imagine."

"And when will Chang be there?" Michael asked.

"a week's time from when you arrive." Dominic told him.

"Okay…and _what_ exactly is _in_ the crate?" Michael asked as well.

"Well, let's just say if I am to protect myself…then what is in that crate is my best chance." Dominic told him.

Michael met up with Morrie and Othello and said, "Okay…let's get to Frisco then I guess."

Morrie looked at them nervously and said, "Okay…but just explain to me why we have to take Mr. Nightshade's private jet again?"

Othello looked at Morrie and said, "Why are you so jumpy about flying Moor, do you get airsick easily or something?" Michael asked.

"High altitudes, pressurized riding area, and add the fact that I'm more of a liquid than any of you and I think you can figure out why." Morrie snapped at them.

"Oh come on Morrie, just compress yourself in a gallon jug and you'll be fine." Othello told him.

"Well, okay…I guess that'll work, but you better not spit in that jug while I'm in it…or you'll have hell to pay, either of you." Morrie warned them.

"Promise." Othello told him.

"Yeah, scouts honor." Michael added with a salute.

As Morrie walked away Othello whispered to Michael, "You plan to spit in the jug before he gets inside…don't you?"

"Yep, but he only specified what he wanted done _while_ he was in the jug…he said nothing about before." Michael answered in a whisper.

HONG KONG SEAPORT, JAN. 6th 8:30 P.M.

Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling had tracked Chang Wu to a seaport in Hong Kong, they had to sneak around not to be noticed. When Hsien-Ko finally saw Chang she just wanted to jump out of hiding and give the legendary Beijing Dragon…now the Black Dragon a taste of what was coming to him.

Chang Wu was being escorted onto a cargo ship leaving here for Tokyo…then for San Francisco.

Hsien-Ko was about to try and charge for Chang Wu when Mei-Ling stopped her, "No sister…we can't just charge recklessly and think we'll just get on-board."

"But we just can't let him get away!" Hsien-Ko complained.

"Now I didn't say we were going to now did I? We just have to find an alternative way aboard is all." Mei-Ling told her more clearly.

Hsien-Ko then saw a cargo container marked TO: SAN FRANCISCO and pointed it out to Mei-Ling. "That'd work." She said flatly.

Chang Wu looked out at the sea, "_To believe that this may be the last time I ever look upon the waters of Hong Kong, I remember that I once defended this city, sometimes I think it a shame that I ever allowed the darkness into my heart, thanks to it I am now neither living nor dead, but a ghost…the porcelain mask covering nothing more but an empty shell of a man that once breathed the free air, the man that took out 47 imperial guards before the accursed kitana slew me…Northern Light was it's name, yes…I remember its holy shine as it met my blade and countered my every blow, the angelic whistle it made as it's holder sliced the air…and the righteous slicing sound it made as it met my flesh_." He thought to himself, before turning away from the night-lit waters. One of the cargo ships crew came behind him and said, "Master Wu, we'll be leaving for Tokyo in an hour…it be best to get inside, wouldn't want the captain mistaking you for a stole-away."

Chang looked at the sailor and said, "Right…I hope my room has been prepared."

When the ship left port and was out on the ocean, heading for its first destination before stopping in SF, Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling slipped out from the container they were hiding in and searched the ship, "This ship's really big…we don't even know if he's on-board?" Mei-Ling told her sister.

"Ooooh he's here all-right, I know it…I'm so close I can actually taste it." Hsien-Ko said, sounding as if at any moment she would snap.

Suddenly a black blur came up and attacked them from behind, both of them falling down face first, Hsien-Ko looked up and saw Chang Wu standing in front of them, back turned. "I thought I sensed other spirits on this ship…and wouldn't you know it, here you are. Hsien-Ko, if I wasn't falsely accusing here…I'd almost say you're becoming a Dark Hunter."

"You made a big mistake by showing up here Chang." Hsien-Ko told him coldly.

"Oh on the contrary my dear," Chang Wu said while running his arm sleeve in front of his face again…revealing his skeletal face and dead-light eyes, "_it is YOU who are in for it_."

"Come on down…Beijing Wuss." Hsien-Ko replied with anticipation.

Chang Wu made the first move, charging at Hsien-Ko, but she countered by back-flipping over Chang's initial attack. Chang quickly turned around to strike but Hsien-Ko dodged his attack, Hsien-Ko then tried to kick Chang…but Chang leapt back from her.

"_You learned much since our last confrontation…I'm impressed_."

"Why thanks, that means so little coming from you Chang." Hsien-Ko replied, the good luck charm appeared on her hat and Chang said, "_No matter how many times your sister does that…you shall not avail over me_."

"We'll see about that." Hsien-Ko told him as she charged at him, this time Chang dodged her assault and kicked her in the small of her back, Hsien-Ko quickly did a somersault to land upright again. She then attacked again, this time Chang reached out and grabbed her initial strike, Hsien-Ko was paralyzed in her own disbelief that Chang would be able to stop her like that. "_Now do you understand Hsien-Ko,_" He then looked up at the charm and said, "_Mei__-Ling…physical blows cannot affect me, because I am like you…I do not live_."

"I won't stop until you're finally at rest." Hsien-Ko protested.

Chang shook his head in pity, "_You poor wretch of a Kuang-Shi…there's only one thing I fear, and you don't have it…so if you don't have it, then no matter how hard you try it cannot be done_, _so give it up_." He then grabbed hold of her and threw her against a bunch of containers, she looked up for a few moments before finally blacking out.

Chang Wu ran his hand in front of his face, bringing back his mask and said, "Pleasant dreams Hsien-Ko." Before departing.

Mei-Ling returned to her true form and propped her sister up, "Hsien-Ko, are you alright?"

"Oooh…did anyone get the name of the rider on that horse?" Hsien-Ko moaned out.


	14. Proposal of Peace

A HOTEL IN BALTIMORE, JAN. 6th 11 A.M.

That Morning Jon explained to Felicia what'd happened to him but a few days ago, "And now he's here?" Felicia asked.

"Yeah, he was with someone else too…a lady that I swear looked almost familiar to me—wait a minute, he was with Morrigan." Jon came to the sudden realization.

"You think she's tied into this somehow?" Felicia asked.

"I'd almost believe she's with them on this, for what ever reason…it's almost like whoever's behind this trying to amass an army." Jon pointed out.

"An army for what?" Felicia asked.

"I dunno…and where's Donavan? He was sleeping on the floor with me last night here." Jon asked.

"I think he went out for a breath of fresh air, Anita went with him." Felicia told him.

"Really…then where's his sword, if he was going out for a breath of fresh air don't you think he'd have left it here?" Jon asked, "That is…unless he's going to hunt Michael down."

"Let him go, I mean the trail has probably gone cold by now." Felicia told him.

"I hope so." Jon mumbled.

JFK AIRPORT, 11:15 A.M

Michael and Othello along with Morrie in a jug were ready to meet up with Chang in Frisco, they had all the nececities for their three to four week stay there. Hotel reservations had been made. They knew where to be, dock 7 at the pier.

A HIGHWAY GOING FROM BALTIMORE TO NEW JERSEY, 11:25 A.M

Donavan hated leaving Jon and Felicia on such short notice, but he thought it be best not to endanger them. Donavan carried Anita since he was more adapt to the cold then she was. "I sense it, we're on the right track…whoever's behind this all is further north of this."

Suddenly a police car pulled up beside them, "Hey where are you two going?" The officer asked.

"A city called New York." Donavan answered.

"Well you'll catch your death of pneumonia before you get up there….this may be against protocol but how about I give you two a ride up there, it'd be a quicker journey."

NIGHTSHADE MANOR, 11:45 A.M

Morrigan decided it was time to go exploring around Nightshade Manor a bit more…after all knowing Dominic's origins may've been but the tip of the ice-berg, what was he really hiding…and why would he need to. She slipped into his bedroom and looked around, for a man with such a broken past he didn't live like he had suffered loss, then she saw something. A glass of water on his side table, at the bottom she saw a pair of contact lenses.

"What are you doing in here?" Dominic asked behind her.

She turned around to see he was wearing sunglasses, she wondered what color his eyes really were.

Dominic could sense what Morrigan wanted to ask, so he took off his sunglasses and showed her his true eyes. They were sort of an amber/yellow color. "When I used my powers as a kid my eyes would switch from grey to this color, a lot of people got scared when that happened so I had to wear sunglasses…but when I embraced my powers after I'd lost my wife and child my eyes wouldn't change back, so I have to wear those to keep the public eye blind of what I really am."

"And what are you?" Morrigan asked.

"The _prince_ of the damned." Dominic told her, heading towards the balcony he then saw a group of reporters heading for his front door, "And now if you excuse me…I have an interview."

THE HOTEL IN BALTIMORE, 12:00 N

Felicia decided to watch some T.V before heading out to lunch, about a few minutes into the program she saw the news come on, "This just in multi-millionaire Dominic Nightshade has proposed to day an idea that may change the fate of humanity…we go to Kathy for the story, Kathy?"

Soon the scene changed to a female reporter among others standing outside a mansion in New York. At the podium was who else but Dominic. "Thanks John…I'm here at Nightshade Manor where Mr. Nightshade is about to announce his big idea."

The camera then adjusted on Dominic, who cleared his throat and said. "My fellow Americans…as well as peoples of the world, I come to you today. Not as a rich citizen of NY City…but as a voice of reason, for the last few years we have fought against the Darkstalkers in a war that seems to be getting us nowhere fast, America has gone as far as to hire hit-men and women to take care of the cause. But I see a different approach today, for I've come to realize that not all these creatures are mind-less killing machines…some are very intelligent and with this knowledge I have come to the idea of signing a peace treaty with them and the members of the UN. At this moment I'll take any questions…yes you, the man over there." Dominic said pointing the man out.

"Uh yes…Marcus Cabrera for channel 17 News, Mr. Nightshade…aren't you afraid that this perpousal of a peace treaty may not melt over well with Americans and/or the peoples of the world?"

Dominic smiled and said, "Mark…let me answer that like this, let's imagine ourselves in their position, they don't work…they don't have a place to live, heck…we've been trying to wipe them off the face of the Earth. So you can imagine how painful it must be for them to live as they do now. But my idea of a peace treaty may give them a home. Maybe even jobs and possibly a life while I'm at it…any other question? Yes the lady down in front."

"Angelina Stevens New York Tribune, Mr. Nightshade…if you're proposing this treaty, then where is it being made so it can be signed?"

"Ahhh…good question, it is being made and proof-read by some friends of mine in Philadelphia, it'll be ready in 2-3 weeks time. Now if you excuse me I must have my belated luncheon…good day." Dominic then stepped down from the podium and went back inside his mansion.

Felicia watched as Dominic looked back for a second, there was that sudden feeling that made her not want to trust him…but what he had said sounded like what she'd been striving to accomplish only a lot sooner. But with that another question arose…why?


	15. A Dark Hunter Disabled

CLUB NACHTERFST, JAN. 6th 7:30 P.M.

Felicia had to get ready for tonight's performance, she hadn't heard nor seen hide or hair of Donavan or Anita so it was an off bet that he went after whoever was behind these attacks, she only hoped that they'd come out of it all right.

SAN FRANCISCO, 4:30 P.M.

Othello, Michael, and Morrie arrived at the hotel where they'd be staying, to say the least when Mr. Nightshade was willing to give you a second chance (this is from Michael's perspective) he wanted to show you just how much faith he had in you.

"So what you guys want to do about dinner?" Othello asked.

"I could go for some sea food right about now…I thinking Red Lobster." Morrie said from his rooms' doorway.

"I don't know…I was thinking more along the lines of a Steakhouse…" said Michael.

"You know fish has as much protein as a chuck roast." Morrie said sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not the one with an addiction to popcorn shrimp." Michael retorted.

"Hey I'm not addicted, I can stop anytime I want!" Morrie argued.

"Yeah—anytime meaning when shrimp get on the endangered species list." Michael grumbled.

"Hey, at least I'm not the one who tried to get a little action off that cat broad." Morrie jeered.

That comment sent a fist in Morrie's direction, his head spatters on the wall only to reform and say, "Okay fangs…IT'S GO TIME!"

Morrie was about to attack when Othello got between both of them and said, " That's enough…both of you, I saw a TGI-FRIDAY'S on the way here, I'm sure that place has steak as well as shrimp dishes, so everybody's happy, now just get into your rooms and we'll meet again.

Michael closed the door behind himself and thought, "_Morrie__ had no right bringing that up, just because of one little mishap I have to be seen as the black sheep of this group. He was part of the Navy…heck he should be one to talk_."

Othello laid down on his bed and thought, "_Out of all these guys I'm thinking I'm the only one who can keep a clear head…hope Chang gets here soon, don't know what's in that crate Dominic wants so badly…but whatever is…_" Othello then looked at the door and said, "it better be worth keeping Michael and Morrie from killing each other."

Meanwhile Morrie paced around his room, "_The nerve of those two…first Michael gets a cheap shot off of me, then Othello stops me just as I'm an inch away from pay-back, is EVERYBODY against me_!"

NIGHTSHADE MANOR, 8 P.M.

Dominic was in his library, reading a book when Lachlan came in and said, "Uh sir…I think we might have an intruder in the mansion somewhere."

Dominic put down the book he was reading and asked, "And what would make you think that Lachlan?"

"Because sir I've been hearing noises…" Lachlan started to explain.

"Noises—oh no, not noises Lachlan." Dominic joked.

"Sir please take this more seriously, these noises weren't the natural ones you'd hear in a place like this, it almost sounded as if these noises were trying to keep quiet while searching for something." Lachlan explained.

"Something…Lachlan, or some_one_." Dominic corrected.

"Sir should I call security or—?" Lachlan started to ask, but Dominic held up his hand as a guesture of 'no need'. "Lachlan…I didn't hone my powers just to let them go to waste…if she wants to find me, then I say by all means let her."

B.B. Hood had little trouble getting into the mansion, all she'd seen since she got here was that old geezer…but she knew something was up and it had to be from here, she'd seen the news and that gave her enough reasoning to investigate, that and she had some questions to ask Mr. Nightshade.

"_Come on Nightshade…this place may be big, but you can't hide from me_." B.B thought to herself.

She soon found herself back in the front hall again, she looked up and around and said, "God this place is a blasted maze…I don't know how anyone could find their way around here!"

"When one is lost in a maze, it's best to do as Greek Mythology dictates…have a ball of string in handy." A voice answered.

B.B. looked up and saw Dominic staring down at her from the top of the main stairwell, he slowly started to step down.

"So Mr. Nightshade…we finally meet." B.B. said to him.

"I already told the girl scouts I have enough cookies for the year, but then again I'm guessing you're not here to sell me anything…anything that I'd like anyway." Dominic said, in a cold tone of voice that time.

"You may be able to fool most of these people…but not me." B.B. said to him, wagging her finger at him.

"Well, and here I thought I was going to get off scott free…oh well." Dominic said with a shrug as he descended the last step and turned to face B.B. taking off his over coat in the process and folding it over the stair railing.

"I'd never imagine in all my years you'd be in league with the Dark Ones…but I guess give someone time, he'll show his true face." B.B. told him.

"Yes, and you're no exception…for even the sweetest smelling rose can attract the most poisonous viper." Dominic retorted, getting himself into a fighting stance.

"You wouldn't hurt a little girl now would you?" B.B. asked, trying to put on the innocence routine.

Dominic looked at her and said, "You may look like a little girl, but then again time does wonders for some people…especially those who look younger than they really are."

B.B. then realized the innocent act wasn't even going to phase Dominic, she quickly pulled out both her Uzi's and pointed them at Dominic, "I really don't want to do this…" she warned him.

Dominic gave a slight smile, "Fine…then you shan't have the opportunity." Suddenly he vanished before her very eyes, she looked around rather confused. Suddenly she felt something press against the side of her neck, she didn't see anything there…but it felt as if something metallic and sharp was being placed there.

"Surprise, not that I don't give a Dark Hunter like you credit…you nearly had me convinced you'd pose a threat to me, but then I guess I'm wrong…not the first time, but then I guess when you haven't faced an opponent that can enter a time dilated dimension on whim—you'd be a little clueless too."

B.B. gave a laugh and said, "I'll admit your little trick caught me off guard…but I'm not as helpless as I look."

She then sweep kicked Dominic, throwing him on his back and forcing him to lose his concentration. She then leapt away and fired at least a few rounds of ammo at him. They missed him completely, but at least he didn't have her at his mercy anymore…but before she could regain her stability he disappeared again.

B.B. got up and said, "Something tells me you can't stay like this forever…sooner later you'll have to show yourself."

And as if to underscore her point she saw Dominic dart right past her, she opened fire…but hit nothing but the wall and a few paintings hanging on it.

"_Damn this guy is fast…no wonder why he was able to keep it a secret for so long, probably no one left to live and tell about it_." She thought to herself, "Come out of hiding you snake!"

"As you wish…" Dominic's voice answered, suddenly he lunged at her, but she ducked under and he slid across the floor on his front. B.B. then saw an opening and as she turned to Dominic asked, "Any last words?"

Dominic looked at her and was smiling…she gave another puzzled look, he was at her mercy, but why was he smiling.

"MORRIGAN NOW!" Dominic shouted, the little Dark Hunter had little time to act before Morrigan came up from behind and put her in an arm lock.

"You? How are you tied into all of this!" B.B asked Morrigan.

"Mr. Nightshade is a very convincing business man…didn't cut you up as badly as he did me." Morrigan said to her.

"Yes, and if the little Dark Hunter like you Mrs. Hood…would want to live to see what happens in the future…then perhaps you'd better keep this in the dark." Dominic said, his arrogant smile refusing to leave his face.

"And what if I don't?" She asked.

"Well then…I suppose if anyone were to write a biography about you, it would have a very unhappy ending." Dominic said with a chuckle.

B.B. Hood weighed the choices out, she could either try and tell someone about what she'd seen…but god knew how much power Dominic had accumulated in New York City over time. She'd probably be sniped the moment she opened her mouth.

"Okay…you win," she said weakly, looking away from him.

"I knew you were smart enough, let her go Morrigan." Dominic said with a satisfied smile on his face, Morrigan released her and walked over to Dominic's side. "Now remember little lady…" Dominic said to her, "if you tell anyone what you saw here or about me, I'll come down on you so fast you'll never see it until it's too late."

B.B. just nodded and went out the door, Morrigan looked at Dominic and asked, "You don't really trust her to keep quiet about something like this…do you?"

Dominic looked back and said, "When the final stages of my plan fall into place, I'll do away with her and any Dark Hunter that stands in my path."

SAN FRANCISCO 5:30 P.M.

At the restaurant Othello ordered a mushroom-swiss cheeseburger with a side order of onion peals, while Michael found something to please him, a nice sirloin steak platter, while Morrie had a sort of Cajun shrimp alfraedo pasta. Every so often Morrie would give Michael an angry glance, then take a bite of his food, then another angry glance, then another bite, and so on and so forth.

Othello noticed this and said, "For the love of…Morrie just give it a rest, let's just put what happened at the hotel behind us okay."

"That's easy for you to say," Morrie said flatly, "you're not the one who was insulted then attacked."

"I quite understand that Morrie…but right now our own petty little differences should be put aside, let's just enjoy our meal and forget about that." Othello told him.

"Yeah, it's nothing to release your short-fused temper on." Michael added.

"Michael you're not helping." Othello said sternly.

"You know I'm actually not that hungry," Morrie said finishing the last of his garlic bread slices, "I'm going for a walk…I'll meet you two back at the hotel."

As Morrie left Othello shot Michael a stern look, "What?" was all Michael could say in his defense.

Meanwhile on the San Francisco coast, a figure emerged from the water…it's eyes ready for another show down with the one who had wronged him.


	16. Rematch With Morrie

NIGHTSHADE MANOR, JAN. 6th 9:00 P.M.

Dominic was listening to a few music CDs' in his study, he couldn't believe he hadn't heard word from Othello yet, "_By now I'd have if there were any complications or problems?_"

Suddenly he heard the phone ring, he picked it up, "Ahoy-hoy?"

"Hey Dominic…Felicia finally told me you found me a record deal." Raptor answered on the other end.

"Ah, Raptor…yes, what you heard was quite true…I found you a deal, all you need to do is just wait and I'll see if I can get a meeting with the CEO…sound good?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah, sounds just peachy, well good night to you." Raptor said.

"Good night to you too." Dominic said as he hung up, about several seconds later the phone rang again, he picked it up, "Ahoy-hoy?"

"Mr. Nightshade, Othello…we got a—god damn-it Michael you're a were-wolf he's an over-sized guppy!" Othello shouted over the phone. Michael said something that sounded like "I'm a _fox _Zeus…not a wolf!"

"My Darkstalker name is Hades, not Zeus you simpleton!" Othello shouted again.

"Othello what's happening there?" Dominic asked.

"Well remember that Merman Morrie was supposed to ask to join us?" Othello asked.

"Aulbath is in Frisco with you?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah, we don't know how…Oh JESUS CHRIST SUPERSTAR!" Was all Othello said before he got cut out.

"Othello? Othello are you there?" Dominic said over the phone, then he hung up and looked out the window, "_What's going on over there?_" he asked himself.

SAN FRANCISCO, 5:40 P.M.

Morrie was walking along the street by himself, he looked at San Francisco. "You know this is what I think I did need, a little time away from that asshole Michael."

Morrie then smelt something that made him cringe a bit, "God in Heaven, what smells like low-tide way out here?" Morrie asked, just as a hand struck him from behind. Morrie immediately reformed and looked behind himself to see Aulbath standing behind him.

"Remember me Hydro-whimp?" Aulbath asked sternly.

"Well, here's a face I never thought I'd see again…ready for more?" Morrie asked.

T.G.I.FRIDAY'S, 5:45 P.M.

"I'm just saying Michael you sometimes have got to be a bit more tactful with someone like Morrie." Othello told Michael.

"Yeah, but the guy is the equivalent of the ocean—you know, unpredictable." Michael pointed out.

"I won't disagree with you there, but it's not like the guy constantly wants to go out looking for a fight?" Othello said, just that moment Othello saw something splatter against the window. "_Oh please don't let that be?_" Othelllo prayed to himself.

About a few seconds later Aulbath and Morrie crashed through the window, sending broken glass everywhere and causing the other customers to go running. Michael and Othello got up and headed towards Morrie.

"Friend of yours?" Michael asked.

"You would wish." Morrie told him.

Aulbath then charged at all three of them, Michael and Othello managed to jump out of the way, Morrie just fell apart to duck under him, then reformed facing him again. "You should know a head-on attack doesn't work on me."

"Can't blame me for trying." Aulbath said, picking himself up.

"Well then, I should tell you I have friends here with me." Morrie warned him.

"Those two?" Aulbath asked him looking at Michael and Othello, "And I should be worried about these two because?"

"Because of _this_!" Othello voiced, throwing a bit of his energy at the ground in front of him. Michael took off his medallion…showing his true form.

Michael charged Aulbath knocking him over with a strong tackle, Morrie then started to flood the restaurant floor so he'd have a source of water to generate his powers from, he then sent a column of water at Aulbath, but he saw it and ducked just in time to let it hit Michael.

Michael looked at Morrie furiously, "Son of my Mother Morrie, can't you be more careful with those things!"

"Hey, I'd love to see how you'd handle my powers Mikey!" Morrie argued.

Within five minutes the restaurant became a war-zone of flying silverware, water, and fur (remember, Michael's a lycanthrope). Othello quickly got to a phone and decided if he was going to report anything to Dominic, this little snafu was worth the call.

Meanwhile Michael was doing his best to keep Aulbath from getting too close and being able to punch him, suddenly Michael slipped which allowed Aulbath the opening to start pummeling him like mad, Michael eventually managed to flip him off of him.

"God damn-it Michael you're a werewolf he's an over-sized guppy!" Othello shouted at him.

"I'm a _fox_ Zeus…not a wolf!" Michael retorted.

"My Darkstalker name is Hades, not Zeus you simpleton!" Othello shouted back.

Suddenly Aulbath looked at Othello, thinking he might be calling for extra help he went right for him.

"JESUS CHRIST SUPERSTAR!" Othello cried out as he ducked, but ended up having the phone-line cut. "Not good." Othello said as he looked at the severed phone in his hand.

Aulbath was about to attack Othello when Morrie knocked him out from behind with one of the bar stools.

As all three gathered around him Michael asked, "So what do we do with gills now?"

"Well best decision is where to put him…I suggest somewhere near water, far away from here so he won't bother us for awhile." Othello suggested.

"How about we just dump him in the sewer!" Morrie suggested.

"I was figuring somewhere like a Marina." Othello told him.

"And who's going to make the drop?" Morrie asked.

They both looked at him, "Oh come on, you're not serious." He waited for them to say 'just kidding'…but instead he got about 15 seconds of silence. "Oh, all right…" he then threw Aulbath over his shoulder and said, "You better thank me later, because I'm not doing this out of charity."

About an hour later Morrie finally left Aulbath by the shore of a beach, "You know…I don't care what Othello and Michael think, this is as good as you're going to get and deserve."

He then looked at the ocean and said, "Yeah…and besides, in a few days you won't have to worry about this, heck…when this is all over all that's happened will be the least of your troubles."

_Note to my readers: Sorry about the long wait, I know I shouldn't have taken so long…just between family holidays and school work, and trying to keep my mother happy I've dug myself into bit of a hole and now I'm trying to climb my way out of it. But I do promise to try and not take so long the next time_.


End file.
